Aporía
by Black Crimson Butterfly
Summary: YAOI. ÚLTIMO CAP! ryoXmomo. GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN SEGUIDO LA HISTORIA. cuando todo se viene abajo, habrá alguna salida?
1. Vacío Interno

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yaoi - Shounen ai - Lenguaje y escenas algo bruscas, lemon tal vez más adelante.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aporía**

**_Por Black Crimson Butterfly_**

_**Capítulo **__**Primero: Vacío interno.**_

****

Yo creí que al fin había encontrado lo que buscaba, o mejor dicho, lo que faltaba en mi vida para ser una persona normal y abrir "las alas" al mundo nuevamente, como alguna vez en mi infancia lo había podido lograr y "volar" sin restricciones. Sin embargo, mi espíritu, mi ser, yo me sentía tan o más vacío que en un comienzo.

--Creo que es lo mejor para ambos - dije sin titubear y casi en un susurro -. Ya lo verás.

--Era de esperarse. Este último mes te has comportado muy extraño conmigo, distinto del primero...

--Las personas cambian, no es de esperarse entonces, que las relaciones y lo que envuelve a estas también se desarrollen a su medida y cambien?

--Pero para mejor!!

--Y no he negado el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hiciste por tratar de sacarme a flote y hacerme ver que nuestra relación sí tenía futuro, pero...

--Pero eres incapaz de proyectarte más allá de un mes, no?!

--Todo puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!!

Ambos teníamos diferentes ideales de vida, distintos gustos y proyecciones. Ella desde un comienzo se mostró interesada por algo permanente, una relación duradera a lo largo de los años. "Casarse y formar familia". Y ese, precisamente ése era uno de los puntos en que no coincidíamos.

Hace tres meses que habíamos comenzado con el noviazgo, yo aún no cumplía los 18 y yo era el primer hombre al que ella había besado, al igual que por mi parte. Pero nada de lo que me ocurría era como todos decían, eso de que "el primer amor nunca se olvida", "es el más dulce y hermoso de todos", etc. Más bien era algo normal, cotidiano, sin demasiada emoción y con bastantes dolores de cabeza.

Todavía recuerdo las numerosas veces que decía que me amaba, que era hermoso y me acariciaba y abrazaba. Venía a mi casa desde temprano para irse tarde, satisfecha de haber visto y estado con su amor todas esas horas. Era algo agobiante. Un pequeño rato estaba bien, muchas horas... ya era algo exagerado.

La nebulosa oscura presente en mi mente y alma no desaparecía, día a día se acrecentaba, aunque a veces me engañaba y me hacía creer que al fin la luz iluminaba mi rostro. Ya cansado recurro a mi cama y me desvanezco en ella, producto del cansancio que llevo a diario¡vaya a saber alguien por qué!

Los días pasan y todo sigue igual. Nada logra sorprenderme mayormente. A veces creo que alguien me simpatiza a tal grado que, puedo considerarlo mi mejor amigo. Sin embargo, basta un solo gesto de este para alejarme y volver con mi máscara de frialdad de la que algunos, o la mayoría, no se percatan y la ven como si fuera el verdadero yo. ¡Je¡¡Ingenuos ellos!! Y se creen conocerme...

Es de mañana ya. ¡¡Al fin el tan esperado día domingo!!! Así podré juntarme con los muchachos, "bromear", reventarnos, borrarnos completamente para no recordar las amarguras de la pasada semana al comenzar el día lunes.

Luego de la ducha cojo mi ropa, me visto y salgo rápidamente de la casa sin siquiera despedirme o decir dónde estaré. No quiero molestias el día de hoy.

Camino por la angosta y solitaria calle. Como todos los domingos, ni un perro vagabundo transita por este barrio. Me encuentro solo mientras camino con rumbo determinado y ya conocido por mí.

Tan absorto estoy en mis pensamientos que no me había percatado de la presencia de un sujeto que caminaba a unos 20 metros atrás de mí.

De pronto, sus pasos se hacen más bruscos, más rápidos, intensos. Lo escucho detenerse justo a mi espalda, sintiendo sus palabras como un susurro. Me pregunta si tengo hora pero no le doy mayor relevancia. Y como la situación me incomoda, atino a dar marcha rápida cuando un escalofrío que proviene de la parte baja de la espalda me paraliza por completo...

----------

... Mis pies tratan de pisar lo más firme que pueden, mis piernas de sostener mi cuerpo sin fuerzas que avanza apoyando sobre el muro. No sé a dónde me dirijo, lo que deseo es llegar a algún lugar, desplomarme sin más.

Veo luces encendidas en el segundo piso de una casa me resulta extrañamente familiar. ¡Mis amigos! Deben estar allí, mis amigos. ¿Esperando por mí tal vez? No lo sé. Solo puedo acercarme a esa casa que, parecía más grande de lo habitual, palpo la puerta, la siento al fin, llegué, estoy aquí... ¡Abran por favor, aquí estoy...!

Golpeo dos veces, casi sin fuerzas. Dispuesto a golpear por tercera vez consecutiva, mi cabeza da vueltas completamente, un intenso calor me sofoca y mi cuerpo ya no reacciona a mis peticiones, que más parecen ruegos que órdenes enviadas desde mi cerebro. Y así como un vagabundo, recurro a cualquier cosa que me sirva de apoyo y entonces, me siento desvanecer cuando creo escuchar algo...

--Ryoma??!!!

---------

_Black Crimson Butterfly._

---------------

_Algunas de mis historias, podrán notarlo en adelante cuanto actualice y suba más capítulos de "Ni ángel ni diablo", están conectadas de alguna forma, al menos lo he querido hacer de esa forma en PoT, ya que en Yugioh! aún no experimento con eso._

_Tendrán alguna situación en común, algo similar así como una conversación igual, lo que no significa que la historia y todas las parejas de un fic sean las mismas del otro, quedan advertidos._

_Espero sea de su agrado._


	2. Compañía ausente, atreverse

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Shounen ai - Escenas algo bruscas - yaoi.lemon tal vez más adelante**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aporía**

_**Capítulo segundo: Compañía ausente, atreverse.**_

Horario de visita y estoy aquí.

Ryoma no ha despertado y eso me preocupa. Los médicos dicen que su inconsciencia se debe la lesión craneana que presenta. Afortunadamente, nos explican, no hay pérdida de masa encefálica involucrada, de lo contrario podría haber afectado mucho a su sistema nervioso y lo más probable en ese caso, era de perder algo de movilidad o como nos dijeron ellos, quedar imposibilitado de hacer las funciones que ese sector del cerebro le ordenara.

Pese a que sea un buen pronóstico, no despierta. Y es que además tiene una herida de bala en su hombro derecho. Por qué tenía que ocurrirle esto a él??

El domingo sentí un leve ruido en la puerta, por eso fui a abrir cuando de pronto lo vi en el suelo, sin moverse, con sangre en su rostro, su cabeza y en su brazo. Nunca pensé vivir una situación así y mucho menos, de ver a Ryoma en ese estado.

De eso ya dos días y todavía no despierta!!

Ryoma es mi amigo y aunque se muestre un poco esquivo con todos, yo sé que es un buen chico. Solo tiene una personalidad un tanto compleja, pero es muy buena gente. Él se ha preocupado por mí cuando no he estado del todo bien, cuando he tenido problemas o incluso cuando me quedaba sin jugar tenis en las competencias hace años. Ya es mucho el tiempo que nos conocemos, y por eso no lo puedo dejar solo, no lo voy a hacer.

Aunque ambos estemos en la Universidad ya, hemos seguido en contacto. Con el resto también, pero no tan a menudo. Nosotros en cambio nos vemos casi todos los fines de semana. Se podría decir que yo soy su mejor amigo, ya que Ryoma no tiene demasiados conocidos. Siempre me dice que soy un tonto por soportarlo tanto, porque él es ingrato conmigo y que no merece mi amistad, pero se equivoca. A él le cuesta confiar en las personas, mostrarse tal cual y conmigo se desenvuelve un poco, al menos. Es por eso que le estoy muy agradecido. Yo sé que me estima, aunque no sepa cómo demostrarlo y sienta temor y vergüenza en darse cuenta y reconocerlo.

Camino por la habitación amplia y blanca mientras lo observo, queriendo que despierte pero parece no escuchar mi llamado. Abro la ventana y me siento junto a él. Aunque han pasado años desde que nos conocimos, sigue conservando su esencia y su forma de ser y pese a que creció, no fue lo suficiente para alcanzar mi estatura, cosa que le molesta mucho.

Verlo ahí, durmiendo, casi pareciera ser un niño. Me gusta verlo en calma pero no así, no en ese estado y en esta sala. Me gusta observarlo cuando se ha quedado en casa, en mi habitación para estudiar o simplemente charlar. Me gusta verlo aunque sea por poco tiempo, antes de que despierte y se de cuenta de que lo observo.

Nunca he podido explicarme lo que me sucede realmente cuando estoy con él. Somos amigos, eso está claro, pero a veces desearía acercarme más de lo debido, o abrazarlo más fuerte. Es por eso que lo molesto tanto, de esa forma logro captar su atención.

Pero ahora no puede abrir siquiera sus ojos de neko que tanto me gustan... "G_ustan"_?! Bueno... solo... tal vez.

Comienzo a acariciar su rostro. Por qué estoy haciendo eso?? Se vería mal que me descubrieran en esta situación. Soy su amigo, soy un chico, y lo acaricio!! No está bien pero... es una forma de llamarlo. Qué manera más ridícula de llamarlo!! Pero lo hecho de menos.

Extraño hablar con él, o mejor dicho, que yo hable todo el rato y él me de su opinión muy de vez en cuando o solo diga un "ahá" o "hn", pero me siento acompañado, estoy seguro de que me escucha con atención. Es por esa razón que le hablo todas las mañanas para ver si consigo de alguna forma, despertarlo. Tengo que conseguirlo. Quiero que despierte!!

Apoyo mi frente en la suya y con mis manos le sujeto la cara.

--_Echizen, tienes que despertar!!! Vamos, amigo, no piensas quedarte el resto de tus días acá, verdad??!! _

Sé que no va a ocurrir nada pero, me niego a aceptarlo.

--_Echizen, no estás solo!! Yo estoy contigo, no te voy a dejar!! No te dejaré, lo prometo!!_

Estoy tan cerca de él y no logro acercarlo a mí. Sus párpados cerrados, su rostro perfecto sin expresión, sus labios cerrados, pálidos, suaves...

No puede ser!! Me separo rápidamente de él, dejando su cabeza con sutileza sobre la almohada y me siento nuevamente algo alarmado. Estaba rozando los labios de Echizen sin darme cuenta, cómo es eso posible??!!! No lo besé, por fortuna, pero era como si tuviera la intención de hacerlo, aunque tengo claro que no quería hacerlo. Porque aquello, no es correcto. Además, él está inconsciente, qué horrible acto había cometido hace un momento. Si él hubiese despertado, de seguro me mata.

Me apoyo en uno de los muros y aprecio el paisaje que ofrece la ventana en ese minuto, que no ha variado mucho en estos tres días.

Me pregunto cómo será besar a un hombre...

Ah!! Estoy pensando demasiadas estupideces juntas!!! A mi me gustan las chicas, punto!! A quién se le podría pasar aquello por la cabeza??

--_Ryoma..._

De tan solo mirarlo se me escapa su nombre. Él no está despierto y no hay nadie más acá, no tiene por qué enterarse. Maldición!! Ya estoy pensando en eso otra vez!! No puedo!! Pero... La tentación es demasiado grande. Tentación?? Cuál tentación?? Si solo es un chico el que duerme a en la camilla y que por si fuera poco, es mi mejor amigo, qué tentación podría representar aquello para mí!!

Arg!! Me froto los ojos en son de cansancio y me quedo mirando hacia la cama.

De pronto, sin pensar algo cuerdo ni mucho menos me dirijo a la puerta y me aseguro de que nadie ronda por allí. La cierro a mi espalada, me acerco a la cama y lo contemplo una vez más. Estoy nervioso y siento mi corazón casi salirse por mi boca. Me encuentro con que lo estoy acariciando y remuevo su cabellos oscuros y sedosos. No despierta, no me habla, no quiero que se quede así por más días. Quiero ver su mirada reprochándome o escuchar su voz alegando por algo.

Mi pulso aumenta el triple o quizá más, qué sé yo. Solo puedo sentir un éxtasis que antes no había sentido y que ahora me está obligando a respirar su mismo aire, a sentir su respiración calma en mi rostro y depositar suavemente mis labios en los suyos, abriéndolos un poco para besarlo en esta ocasión.

Es distinto, es único... me gusta. Me gusta su forma, su textura y su sabor. Me gustan sus labios.

Me separo de aquel inerte beso quedando a una mínima distancia de su rostro. No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer!! Y sin embargo veo su rostro y no puedo más que besarlo otra vez.

Quiero que despierte, quiero verlo pero sé que entonces no podré acercarme más de esta forma y me lamento, pero lo prefiero antes de no sentirlo vivir junto a mí.

Sigo disfrutando de sus labios y tengo miedo de separarme ahora, de dejarlo, de irme y regresar mañana y encontrarme conque no está, o encontrarlo así, inmóvil.

Soy un tonto...

Vamos!! Debes separarte de él ahora, deja de besarlo!!! Aunque me grite a mí mismo no puedo. Mis besos no son apasionados ni efusivos, sino suaves y muy lentos, delicados. Pero no puedo!! Tengo que dejarlo ya!! Momoshiro Takeshi... debes separarte de Ryoma, él... no está acá... no te puede responder.

---------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

---------------

_Segundo cap._

_Agradezco los los reviews y sí, este será un Ryoma-Momo ya que en "Ni ángel ni diablo" no la puedo hacer todavía, me quedé con las ganas y decidí hacer algo de ambos de inmediato._

_Besos!!_


	3. ¿Demasiado tarde?¿Perder?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Shounen ai - Escenas algo bruscas – yaoi .lemon tal vez más adelante – **_

_**U.A (aunque trato de conservar sus personalidades)**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aporía**

_**Capítulo tercero:¿Demasiado tarde?¿Perder?**_

Estoy verdaderamente perdido y desorientado. Se supone que las dudas debieran haberme invadido hace algunos años, no ahora que ya estoy más maduro, en la Universidad y con problemas mayores como para fijar mi atención en un gusto un tanto peculiar.

Han pasado dos días desde que… besé a Ryoma. Me cuesta mucho admitirlo, pero es la verdad, lo besé… Y cada vez que digo esa palabra un escalofrío recorre mi espalda como regañando aquella estúpida acción mía. Por qué no puedo ser un poco, solo un poco menos impulsivo??!! Siempre tengo que meter la pata… y hasta al fondo. Aunque tal vez, aún tenga solución.

Bien, caminé largo rato hasta aquí, estoy parado frente a la puerta, esperando acaso una señal para tocar el timbre?? Claro que no, ya actué, ya estoy acá, por qué voltear ahora?? Presiono con decisión y firmeza, orgulloso por mi actuar el pequeño botón de la campanilla. Lo vuelvo a tocar y el miedo y la inseguridad me invaden. Cuando lo presiono por tercera vez estoy totalmente avergonzado. Qué tal?! Creo que fue una mala idea el haber venido.

Como nadie sale, mi conciencia trata de tranquilizarme ya que, "al menos lo intenté", no?? Me dispongo a marchar cuando siento la puerta de entrada abrirse a mi espalda. A estas alturas, no sé si por fortuna o desgracia…

_--Takeshi. Muy buenos días Tanto tiempo. Qué te trae por acá??_

Bueno, creo que estoy obligado a enfrentarlo. Le sonrió mientras él hace lo mismo en son de pregunta y recibimiento.

_--Ah… yo… pasaba por acá y me dije, "Ey, Momo, por qué no aprovechas de saludar a Fuji-sempai a ver qué tal está?!!" jaja!! – _qué sínico fui, no puedo creerlo.

_--Ah… y sin avisar??- _me sonríe algo incrédulo.

_--Bueno… sí, sí, ya sabes cómo soy yo… - _mientras me rasco la nuca nerviosamente.

Fuji-sempai no me dice palabra alguna, simplemente me deja pasar cuando veo una expresión de desconfianza en su rostro, con sus ojos azules clavados en mí y una ceja alzada. Es ahora cuando el pánico se apodera de mí.

_--Toma asiento. Se te ofrece algo??_

_--No, no, gracias…Vine por algo rápido._

_--Por qué motivo??_

_--Bueno por… - _su mirada se posa en mí y siento que no puedo ocultarle nada por mucho tiempo_ – está bien, no vine solo a saludar. Necesito apoyo, estoy confundido, quiero que me des tu opinión. _

_--Está muy bien que quieras conversar y contar tus problemas, pero no sé si yo sea la persona más indicada. Qué tal Echizen?? – _Ouch!! Dio en el clavo.

_--Emm... no, no. Él no. Además, está en el hospital._

_--De algo me enteré._

_--Sí mira, no quiero sonar egoísta pero siento que si no te confieso todo ahora, luego será muy tarde. Quiero priorizar esto._

_--Bien, te escucho. Solo espero que no te arrepientas luego de haber confiado en mí._

_--Mira, tú eres sicólogo no?? Quién mejor que tú para aconsejarme?!!!_

_--Gracias por el halago, pero solo estoy en el segundo año de mi carrera. Apenas si hemos visto algunas asignaturas de base, general como para que ya me titules._

_--Para mí, es lo mismo en este minuto. Bien, te cuento._

Perfecto, por donde empiezo?? Quiero que me ayude, pero no puedo decirle que se trata de Ryoma. Eso nunca!!

_--Emm… iré al grano. Me están pasando… "cosas" con alguien – _lo miro para sentir de alguna forma su aprobación pero él solo se limita a mirarme fijamente y muy calmo _– y el problema mayor…_

Cual es el problema mayor?? Qué sea un hombre??? Claro!!! Es un chico!! Es una relación vetada para el mundo!! La discriminación está latente aún…. Pero, y el que sea mi mejor amigo, eso acaso no es lo peor??!! No tendría por qué mirarlo así, de esa forma!!! Y el que ese sujeto que me confunde sea Ryoma??? Eso acaso no es lo peor?? O es la suma de las tres la que me tiene tan mal??

_--Es un chico. Me están pasando cosas extrañas con un chico. Me siento como un adolescente de 15 años cuando estoy con él!!! Y eso está fatal!!!_

_--Entonces… se podría decir que te gusta, no??_

_--No!!!!!!! Claro que no. Es… algo raro, pero no me gusta!!! Por qué tendría que gustarme??!! Ja_

_--Bien, era solo una pregunta, no una afirmación…. Relájate – _su tono de voz es tan calmo que de cierta manera me tranquiliza y por otro lado me asusta enormemente_ – Y qué fue lo que detonó que tú tomarás la decisión de buscar ayuda??_

_--Porque… lo besé. Cuando… dormía _– mejor dicho, cuando estaba inconciente, que amigo soy!!

_--Entonces, es solo por eso que estás afligido??_

_--"Solo por eso"??!! Cómo si fuera algo muy común o demasiado bueno!! – _me comienzo a pasear de un lado a otro _– Tú no entiendes!! Él es mi amigo!!! Como un hermano!!!_

_--Y sin embargo no lo ves con esos ojos… puede ser una confusión pasajera…_

_--No, ya llevo algo más de un año reteniéndome, observándolo mientras duerme o sintiéndome enfermo de celos cuando ha tenido alguna cita!!! Y encima me siento dichoso si es que vuelve sin novedad y deja a las chicas!!! Eso es ser AMIGO???_

_--Y debo suponer que Echizen no lo sabe, o ya se lo confesaste?? _

_--Yo… _

Crak!! Eso me descolocó. Acaso dentro de todas las locuras que le mencioné le dije el nombre de Ryoma?? Se supone que aquello iba a ser MI secreto, genial!!

_--Yo… no… Sería demasiado tonto e irresponsable de mi parte decírselo._

_--Y él… te corresponde??_

_--Ja … lo más lógico es que no._

_--Pero es una posibilidad. Por qué no tratas de hablar con él, cuando se recupere y tratas de darte cuenta si hay algo más?? Sé que es difícil, sobre todo cuando son este tipo de relaciones culpables y ocultas, en que ninguno quiere aceptar lo que siente por el otro y por ello, no se percatan del sentimiento mutuo correspondido._

_--Pero…_

_--Más no puedo hacer por ti. Lo siento – _de pronto, se para del sillón con una expresión más seria que de comprensión, que hasta hace un rato tenía con intención de dejarme y dar por finalizada la charla.

_--Lo siento, no debí venir a molestarte. Lo que siento es que te conté esto y… no sé! Ahora me siento un tonto. Después de todo, no somos tan amigos como para que me brindes ayuda._

_--Momoshiro, no quiero ser descortés, en verdad. Si por mi fuera, te diría lo que tienes que hacer pero… ni yo mismo pude hacer algo al respecto cuando viví una situación similar. No quiero que cometas mis torpezas y errores. Tal vez tú puedas acertar como yo no. Ya sabes… "en casa de herrero, cuchillo de palo"._

_--… _

_--Está bien, mira – _ahorame sonreía amablemente, aunque algo de tristeza pude notar _– para que estemos en igualdad de condición y no te sientas ni tonto ni traicionado, te contaré algo. Yo no diré a nadie lo tuyo ni tú tampoco hablarás de mi conflicto._

_--No es necesario._

_--Descuida. – _se sentó una vez más frente a mi_- hace algún tiempo, para ser más precisos, el año antepasado, un mes antes de graduarnos los mayores, decidí enfrentar a la persona que me gustaba en ese entonces y confesarle lo que sentía. Era un chico. Sabía que no era algo normal, pero sentía una fuerte atracción por él desde que nos conocimos. No quería perderlo luego de salir del Instituto. Lo observé por un tiempo, objetivamente y me di cuenta de que él, al parecer, también sentía algo especial por mí. Pero… luego de… todo…hn, aquí me ves, en nada._

_--Y ese chico, por casualidad era… el…??_

_--Supongo que es más que obvio. En el último periodo, luego de declararme tontamente no podía sobreactuar más. _

_--Y aún…él te…???_

_--Prefiero dejarlo así, ne?? _– me sonrío para cortar la conversación.

_--Bien._

Luego de eso, nos despedimos en el hall y justo antes de salir me asaltó una nueva duda y no me quise ir sin consultársela.

_--Fuji-sempai, por qué me dijiste sin siquiera preguntar que quien me gusta… bueno, en el caso de que me gustara _– me siento tonto al evadir a cada momento palabras de este tipo _– es Ryoma?? Por qué no pensaste en otro._

_--No fue nada difícil. Es algo que se me ocurrió cuando estábamos en la Preparatoria y acerté ahora. Además, es uno de los métodos empleados para "sacar información" en sicología. Incluso, hay un libro de literatura no sicológica que lo menciona de forma clara. Si te hubiese preguntado directamente si era Echizen aquel chico, qué hubieras dicho??_

_--Pues claro, te hubiese dicho que no._

_--En cambio modificando un poco la pregunta y la forma, obtuve la respuesta que deseaba. Efectivamente, dudaste en responder y al final, contestaste a la pregunta, asumiendo que se trataba de él y yo dando por segura mi hipótesis. Tienes que ser inteligente. Ve qué puedes hacer y cómo puedes descubrir lo que en verdad sientes por Ryoma y si hay algo que él sienta por ti. Ahora, más ya no te puedo aconsejar._

_--Muchas gracias, Fuji-sempai!! Espero que te vaya muy bien con tus estudios. _

_--Igual._

_--Ah, y sabes?? Yo creo que no te debes rendir. Tal vez, todavía tengas alguna oportunidad con el Capitán. Suerte!!_

Me apresuro a correr antes de que me reproche lo último. Nunca en todos los años que compartía con Fuji-sempai había hablado tanto con él y tan sinceramente como hoy. Siempre me daba miedo el no saber qué pensaba y lo que ocultaba, pero hoy fue de gran apoyo. Después de todo, sí fue una buena idea el venir a su casa hoy. Por eso al menos puedo estar tranquilo.

Me adelanto al hospital, tengo ansias de verlo. Deseo saber cómo está y si ya puede reconocerme. No sé por qué no lo fui a ver estos días… tonto!!! Baka!!! Ya no hay tiempo de lamentarse.

Entro al Establecimiento, subo por las escaleras (los ascensores no me gustan mucho) y me dirijo a la enfermera a cargo del piso pero ésta está ocupada hablando por teléfono, hay mucho movimiento y nadie parece tomar atención a nadie. Es un día complicado al parecer.

Bueno, ya sé cual es la habitación así que, me infiltro en el pasillo que da a esa recámara para encontrarlo nuevamente. Ojalá esté despierto, ojalá y me pueda reconocer. Lo abrazaría y le diría lo mucho que lo he extrañado, la falta que me hace y… eso, nada más.

Y si le preguntara si le gusta alguien, o directamente si yo le gusto?? Eso sí sería idiotez!! Además, de qué me sirve saberlo??!! Aunque, no perdería nada con preguntar. Pero Fuji-sempai dijo, o me dio a entender que no debía ser tan directo, entonces…

"_Ryoma, he notado algo que quiero que me confirmes… desde hace cuánto que te gusto"???_ No!!!!!!!!!!! Es demasiado tonto y muy directo. Además de parecer algo arrogante.

Me dispongo a abrir la puerta cuando una enfermera sale despreocupadamente sin prestarme atención. Entro a la sala que visité durante toda la semana y noto que algo no anda bien. Un doctor y dos enfermeros parecen algo exhaustos en el interior y una enfermera se dispone a hacer algo que me congela de momento.

Es como para no creerlo, no sé qué hacer o decir y solo veo cómo ocurre todo y siento un nudo en mi pecho y mi garganta que quiere estallar.

El extraño monitor que marca los pulsos con un pitido repetido y al que ya me había acostumbrado resonaba irritantemente en mis oídos con un "piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" interminable, sin interrupción mientras la señorita de blanco levanta la blanca sábana por sobre la cabeza de aquel cuerpo, ahora… inerte??

"_De todas formas no podríamos haber hecho nada", "Llegamos demasiado tarde", "Es una lástima", "Hay que dar aviso a los familiares"…_ No logro decodificar todo lo que dicen esos sujetos. Qué dicen?? De quién hablan??!! Es de… Ryoma?? No, eso es mentira, no puede ser, no, no, no, no!! Ryoma ha…??? No, no él, todos menos él!!!!!!!!

_--Qué está ocurriendo??!! Cómo que no podían hacer algo??!! Cómo que llegaron tarde??!! Por qué??!!! Acaso…_

_--Joven, relájese. Es usted familiar de este paciente??_

_--No señorita, pero soy su amigo!! Explíqueme qué pasa, por qué están todos acá??!!!!!! – _todos me observan algo impotentes y se marchan de la habitación diciendo algunas otras cosas y dándoleinstrucciones a la enfermera.

_--Lo sentimos mucho, en verdad pero… el paciente ha fallecido._

No es agua sino hielo lo que invade mi cuerpo y no sé qué hacer. Trato de decirle algo a la muchacha pero no me sale nada más que gemidos dolorosos. No pienso ni reflexiono ni miro ni veo ni escucho ni hablo ni quiero ni nada!!!!!!! Nada más que acercarme y abrazarlo como sea. No, no, no!!! Nononononononooooooo!!!! No puede haber muerto!!!!!! Por qué??!!!!!! Cómo??!!!

Me tambaleo, no sé donde está la enfermera ni sé si hace frío o calor, si está nublado o hace mucho sol, mi cuerpo no puede sentir nada, nada, nada más que un intenso dolor en el pecho, que me dificulta el respirar. Me acerco a la camilla y siento unas sutiles manos tratar de apartarme y no sé lo que hago para librarme pero creo que fui algo brusco. Tal vez le hice daño y la golpeé y la herí y no me importó porque quien me importa por sobre todo no está, no lo siento en el aire, se fue???

Toco la textura de las sábanas reposadas, se sienten ásperas. Apoyo mi mejilla en ellas, a la altura de su cabeza y froto mi rostro contra ellas, oliendo lo que debieran haber retenido, su fragancia y su esencia, aspirando más y más hondo y apretando más mi puño en aquella blanca tela, desgarrándola, extrayendo todo lo que pueda de él y no consigo nada!!!

Me separo un poco, solo un poco y mis manos quieren confirmar lo que mis oídos escucharon un momento atrás, quieren cerciorarse, incrédulas de lo que mi cuerpo ya asumió y mi mente está negando. La tela se desliza lentamente, dejando entrever algunos cabellos oscuros, opacos. Sigo bajando y mi corazón está corriendo una carrera a 200 Km/hr. y de la cual no sé si pueda sobrevivir, no si llego a la meta y él, ya no está allí.

_--Aaaahhh!!! _

Aquel desgarrador grito fue para darme el valor y jalar de las sábanas fuerte para reconocer el rostro ya caído.

Ryoma no puede haber muerto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_--No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

---------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

---------------

_Bien, algo Angst en este cap._

_Gracias por leer y enviar reviews, por el apoyo._

_se me viene una dura semana con_

_exámenes de cálculo, botánica y geografía ¬¬_

_q fastidio!! Espero actualizar luego._

_Besos!!_

_PD: No me odien por el final de este cap, sí?? Se pondrá bueno, lo prometo._


	4. Liberar el sentimiento, necesitar

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Shounen ai - Escenas algo bruscas - yaoi.lemon tal vez más adelante**_

_**U.A (aunque trato de conservar sus personalidades)**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aporía**

_**Capítulo cuarto: Liberar el sentimiento, necesitar.**_

Una intensa luz me molesta. Abro los ojos forzosamente y estoy encandilado. No recuerdo que mi habitación fuera así de clara, a ese extremo. Me siento y la cabeza me da giros y giros. Qué pasó?? Dónde estoy?? No recuerdo nada y solo recurro a levantarme de esta camilla y caminar por la sala hasta la puerta. Es como una sala de hospital, pero no es de pacientes, es más pequeña y con más frascos y estantes con remedios. Estoy en el hospital??!! Pero…

Me detengo, me congelo. Algo resuena en mi cabeza, la voz de una chica. "_Ha fallecido_"… Ahora lo recuerdo, recuerdo cuando me lo dijo, quien me lo dijo y lo que siguió. Mis piernas flaquean y apoyo mi espalda al muro para deslizarme por él. Un gemido de impotencia se me escapa junto con una lágrima y ya no me puedo contener, estoy llorando descontroladamente.

Golpeo el piso, golpeo el muro con mi puño, me hago daño y no me importa, estoy destrozado. Ryoma… se fue?? No puede ser!! Por qué no vine antes??!! Por qué me escapé por dos días??!! Por qué fui tan tonto??!!!!!!!! Por qué, por qué??!!!!

Apoyo mis rodillas y mis manos en el frío suelo y no puedo detenerme, estoy llorando y no puedo evitarlo. Lo perdí??!! Dentro de mi desesperación un pensamiento me invade. Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Ryoma, por qué estaba herido?? Quién fue el maldito que le hizo aquello y por qué??!!!!

Me levanto y arremeto contra una estantería de vidrio sin pensarlo. Lo quiebro con mi puño derecho y comienza a sangrar demasiado. Pero, qué me puede importar eso ahora, cuando él ya no está acá, cuando allá afuera hay un maldito imbécil, libre, VIVO, que le hizo aquello a Ryoma, que me lo arrebató!!!!! Maldito!!!! Que se pudra!!!!!!! Que lo encuentren y lo maten!!! Aunque claro, quiero verle la cara yo primero y enfrentarme a él y matarlo con mis propias manos y herirlo tal cual él lo hizo con mi amigo que no portaba armas y matarlo una y otra vez, matarlo…!!! Qué me importa si luego voy a la cárcel??!! Lo que realmente importa es que Ryoma estaría vengado y el muy desgraciado tendría lo que se merece, la muerte.

Al parecer, el escándalo atrajo a dos enfermeras que, mientras una ordenaba lo que provoqué, la otra trataba de curarme la mano. Yo no me dejaba y sin querer la empujo. Es ahí cuando piso tierra nuevamente y me disculpo con ella, ayudándola a levantarse. Cuando estoy cerca de ella puedo reconocerla; es la misma chica que me dio la noticia. Y entonces recuerdo más. Cuando estaba desolado y me dirigí a la camilla, también la empujé en esa ocasión. Y recuerdo algo más…

_--Joven, por favor, déjeme tratarle esa herida, podría infectarse._

Me calmo mientras ella hace su labor.

Hago memoria de ese instante otra vez y sé que luego de retirar las sábanas del rostro yo actué de forma extraña. Comencé a reír. Soy un demente acaso?? Un inhumano por aquello?? No, me acuerdo perfectamente el porqué de tal acción. Era un rostro pálido, poco agraciado y sin vida de un sujeto de unos 30 años más menos, con una expresión dolorosa en su semblante ya inmovible.

Yo reí, reí mucho, como liberando toda la tensión que tenía acumulada, toda la opresión. Reí por mí y por él, porque había muerto él y no era Ryoma al que veían mis ojos. No me di cuenta en ese minuto que podía ser cruel el hecho de que me burlara así de la muerte de otra persona, solo atinaba a reír porque no era Ryoma, porque había una posibilidad, aunque no estuviera en esa habitación, de que él siguiera con vida.

Entonces…??

_--Ryoma?? Donde está Ryoma Echizen??!!_

_--Cálmese joven. Al parecer hubo una confusión. La enfermera de turno lo reconoció y dijo que usted frecuentaba a un muchacho que ocupó esa habitación hasta antes de ayer. Pero como usted no consultó y entró sin más el día de ayer a la habitación, se encontró con que el fallecido era un paciente que había llegado hacía solo unas horas, en condiciones similares que las de su amigo pero con problemas más graves en el cerebro. _

_--Entonces??_

_--Ya, está listo. Tenga cuidado de presionar mucho esa mano. Ahora, acompáñeme._

_--Ayer?? Tanto dormí??_

_--Ayer, luego de comenzar a reír y decir que ese no era aquel chico perdió la noción. A las horas despertó alterado y fuera de sí, por lo que le aplicamos algo de calmantes para que descansara mejor, nada grave._

Me siento rojo. Qué vergüenza, ahora todo el hospital debe reconocerme como el tonto que se rió de un pobre fallecido en su cara. Qué mal!! Pero, lo que me ocupa ahora es saber si Ryoma en verdad está bien, y vivo. Aún conservo esperanza pero luego de lo ocurrido, mi ánimo no anda bien.

La enfermera habla con otra de turno, es otro piso. Luego me guía por varios pasillos en los que ya me perdí y me señala una puerta.

_--La 411. Que tenga suerte._

Mi estómago se presionó, estoy transpirando helado, nervioso, trato de abrir la puerta y solo consigo ver imágenes del día anterior. Y si todo fue una equivocación y quien está en esta habitación es otro muchacho, y si no lo encuentro tampoco en esta ocasión??

Respiro hondo, empujo la puerta suavemente y entro con los ojos cerrados y trago saliva a duras penas. Estoy inmóvil, no quiero ver, no quiero sentir esa impotencia otra vez pero, tengo que salir de esta incertidumbre ya, me está matando!!!

_--Qué haces parado en la puerta como estatua, momo??_

Algo se me clavó en el corazón. Apreté mis puños y aún sin abrir mis ojos pude saberlo. Escuché su suave y ronca voz desinteresada hablarme. "_Momo_", como él solo puede decirlo. No estoy soñando, verdad?? No quiero abrir los ojos y que esto solo haya sido producto de las cosas que me dieron para calmarme.

_--Momoshiro… te piensas pasar el día allí??_

Abro los ojos y puedo distinguirlo. Esos ojos agatados de un color único, su cabellera de un color extrañamente oscuro, ese rostro que tuve hace unos días cercano al mío, sus labios… todo!! Es él, está vivo y entero, con una venda en la cabeza, pero a salvo después de todo.

Estoy en blanco y siento en mi pecho algo raro, no sé cómo definirlo, alegría, nostalgia?? Euforia!!! Entonces por qué comienzo a llorar de pronto?? Por el miedo que sentí hace algunas horas por creerlo perdido, por saber que ahora está acá y no se ha ido, por, por… no sé, no sé, ya, solo quiero acercarme y cerciorarme de que es real y que todo ya pasó!!!

_--Momoshiro vas a pasar??_

_--Ryoma!!!!!!!!!_

Lo abrazo fuertemente y me aferro a él de manera obsesiva, acaricio su cabello y puedo oler su aroma tan propio y característico. Puedo sentir su cuerpo bajo la camisola, algo más delgado en estos días de hospitalizado, pero definitivamente es él. Es real, está vivo!!!! Lo he pensado mil veces y no me canso de hacerlo ni tampoco de decirlo, Ryoma está vivo!!!!!!!!!!

_--Emm… Momo… me asfixias… - _suena algo incómodo con la situación.

_--Lo siento, lo siento!! Te lastimé??_

_--No, pero ten cuidado con mi hombro. _

_--Claro!!_

Estoy sentado en la cama con mis manos en sus hombros cuando alude su herida en el lado derecho. Saco mi torpe mano que, para peor, se posó sola en el rostro de mi compañero. Comienzo a acariciarlo sin querer, o tal vez, sin haberlo premeditado, porque sí quiero hacerlo. Observo sus ojos y tengo la necesidad de sentirlo más cerca, de saber que está vivo a través de sus labios.

Lo noto incómodo, desvía la mirada y noto un rubor en su rostro. Adoro cuando eso sucede, lo bueno es que ahora puedo apreciarlo sin que el se esconda bajo la sombra de su gorro.

_--Pensé que… habías… muerto. Un malentendido._

_--En cuanto desperté me cambiaron de habitación. Ya estoy mejor. Te hubieras enterado si me visitaras más seguido_ – sigue sin mirarme pero me encantó ese reproche suyo.

_--Vine todos los días!! Bueno, solo ayer y antes de ayer no, pero siempre estuve a tu lado, cómo crees que podría dejarte solo?? Ni pensarlo._

_--Hn._

_--Bueno, sin disgustos!! Lo relevante es que tú ya estás bien y vivo!!!_ – lo abrazo nuevamente y me quedo de frente a él, otra vez.

_--Supongo._

_--Claro, Ryoma yo… No sabes lo que sufrí cuando esto te ocurrió, ni mucho menos lo mal que lo pasé cuando pensé que eras tú al que vi morir._

_--Ya me contaron el show que armaste_ – me sonrojo.

_--Eso da igual!!_

_--Baka!!_ – me da vuelta la cara y hace un gesto como de indiferencia, pero luego esboza una sonrisa y comienza a reír, si se le puede llamar así.

_--De qué te ríes??_

_--Baka!! Cómo te desmayas luego de ver a ese hombre. _

_--No es gracioso!!!_

_--Claro que no lo es. Ese hombre estaba muerto y tu armaste ese escándalo allí, eres todo un caso momo._

Son reproches de forma burlona. Definitivamente ya está mejor.

_--Sabes por qué??_

_--Por qué qué??_

_--Por qué hice todo eso??_

_--No lo sé, dímelo tú._

_--Ryoma _– tomo su rostro entre mis manos y ahora me observa algo preocupado – _no sabes el miedo que sentí al pensar que habías muerto, al creer que nunca más te volvería a ver, tonto. Ahora, no te quiero dejar ni un instante, no puedo!! Y no me importa si te enfadas de porvida conmigo por esto pero ya no puedo más, me supera…_

_--Momoshiro, yo creo que…_

Mis labios callaron de improviso los suyos. Lo estaba besando una vez más pero, en esta oportunidad, con el descaro de que él está despierto. Y qué?? De pensar que estaba muerto y verlo ahora aquí, es una mezcla de sensaciones que terminaron por esto. Ya no podía más. Es probable que Ryoma no me lo perdone jamás pero, lo necesitaba.

Lo estoy besando ya no tan lentamente. Mis manos toman con firmeza su rostro para que no se me escape y mis labios lo piden, lo necesitan. Quiero más de él, sentirlo mucho más. No sé si sea mi imaginación, ya no sé lo cuerdo que esté en estos días, pero creo que poco a poco fue siguiéndome. Tal vez esté tratando de apartarse de mí, pero yo lo siento que me continúa, y así lo quiero sentir.

Mi lengua entra al juego y no lo dejo, ni quiero dejar de besarlo. Quiero inmortalizar este momento por siempre. Mi respiración está agitada, lo sé, y no es que esté excitado ni mucho menos sino que es la necesidad de tenerlo, el haberme retenido por tanto y el haberlo perdido por un instante, aunque fuese un malentendido, me hacen actuar con ese desenfreno y locura.

Ahora beso su rostro, su piel, toco sus cabellos y puedo sentirlo más vivo que nunca y es eso lo que me tiene así de eufórico. Lo sigo besando y lo miro un instante, mi respiración entrecortada y él bastante sonrojado, mirándome temeroso pero muy serio.

Rozo sus labios con los míos y cierro los ojos.

_--Ryoma… yo… te amo._

Y lo beso nuevamente. Ya se lo demostré, ya se lo dije. Ya no puedo retroceder. Tal vez me haya equivocado pero, no podía estar un minuto más sin él, sin tenerlo conmigo y sentirlo de mí.

---------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

---------------

_Bien, no podía morir Ryoma, al menos, no todavía, ja._

_Gracias por el apoyo._

_Besos!!!_


	5. Buscar una salida a la soledad

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Shounen ai - Escenas algo bruscas - yaoi.lemon tal vez más adelante**_

_**U.A (aunque trato de conservar sus personalidades)**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aporía**

_**Capítulo quinto: Buscar una salida a la soledad.**_

Camino por una de las Avenidas. Mucha gente, bastante bullicio y las calles atestadas de vehículos. Soy un extraño entre todos ellos, bueno, soy un extraño hasta para mí, esa no es novedad.

Veamos… nada que me atraiga mayormente, como siempre. Por qué todo pasa desapercibido para mí?? Estoy en Estados Unidos nuevamente y tampoco consigo distraer mi mente de estos pensamientos pesimistas. Pero, qué puedo hacer?! Si me siento SOLO es porque efectivamente, lo estoy.

… Y no es que me importe…

Hn! Siempre digo lo mismo y siempre pienso en este tipo de cosas. Es que de esta forma trato de negar esta carencia que tengo y que resalta a la vista, no quiero que me vean así de débil. Pero es la verdad, me siento solo porque no puedo confiar en nadie.

Esta injusta línea de tiempo que llamamos vida se ha encargado, una vez más, de mostrarme que no puedo ni debo confiar en nadie, me ha dado la espalda y justo cuando creo que sí puedo poner los pies sobre tierra como todos, algo me golpea y no me atrevo a aterrizar. Y es que es mejor así, _"estar solo que mal acompañado"._

Creí que viniendo a Nueva York podría ver al menos a mi padre, pero no fue así. Nunca cuento con su apoyo cuando lo necesito. Tampoco sabe del accidente que tuve hace dos semanas… Definitivamente mi padre no sabe nada sobre mí, ni tampoco quiero que lo sepa a estas alturas, cuando ya es muy tarde.

Me siento acabado, sin energía y sin sentido definido. En otras oportunidades he sentido esta opresión en mi pecho y en mi mente pero no tan fuertemente.

Llegué hace tres días, cambié mi teléfono celular y el número, hice que despidieran a la aseadora que trabajaba desde hace algunos años acá y hasta corté un poco mi cabellera, con la esperanza de partir todo de cero pero, no lo consigo. Qué puedo hacer con cambiar el exterior si sigo pensando de la misma forma sonsa de siempre??

Camino por un puente. Bajo mis pies siento la vibración de la carretera de la pista de nivel inferior. Me detengo un momento, me apoyo en la baranda y observo con detenimiento el pasar de los autos desde arriba. Pese a la velocidad con que iban, que no era demasiada, los siento correr lento… extraño, pero así es. Es como si el tiempo se detuviera mientras contemplo aquello.

Un pensamiento fugaz hace cabida en mi mente… Habrán pensado así todas las personas que, alguna vez decidieron acabar con sus vidas desde las alturas?? Habrán podido notar la calma con que se ve todo desde acá??

La curiosidad me invade. Encontraría la libertad y las respuestas que busco si me arrojara en este momento?? Podría sentir nuevamente, sentir algo nuevo en los segundos en que estuviera por el aire?? Antes de impactar con el piso o contra un automóvil, antes de no sentir más para siempre. Tal vez no sería mala idea. Si ya no siento deseo de sentir, si no creo que a alguien pueda hacerle falta, no sería mejor dejar de sentir y de existir para siempre?? Más aún, con la posibilidad de experimentar algo nuevo segundos antes de morir??

La idea de la muerte no me asusta, nunca lo ha sido. Lo he pensado en reiteradas ocasiones, cuando me he visto envuelto en esta nebulosa oscura pero, nunca la he visto tan posible y concreta como ahora. Ni siquiera cuando aquel tipo me atacó pude sentir un miedo intenso. Cuando me disparó y vi su rostro desde el suelo o cuando puso su pistola en mi sien. Tal vez deseaba que apretara ese gatillo para acabar de una vez por todas con todo esto que me agobia a diario.

Tengo el valor para acabar con mi vida?? Yo creo que sí. No soy cobarde como la mitad de humanos que de seguro, no se atreven a ponerle fin a un sufrimiento vano. Yo tengo decisión y si esto no me va a llevar a otra parte, entonces, qué más vuelta le puedo dar a todo esto??

Siento mi cuerpo frío y mis manos apresan fuerte el hierro de la baranda. Respiro hondo y un nerviosismo extraño me invade. Ansiedad por probar aquella nueva sensación, o miedo?? No, no debo tener miedo, esto será para mejor, aunque… Me hubiese gustado que las cosas fuesen distintas, de tener a alguien a mi lado que me impidiera hacer esto. Lo más seguro es que hubiese hecho caso omiso de lo que me digieran, pero sería indudablemente distinto, me sentiría en algo valorado.

Por qué ahora no me atrevo a saltar?? Qué es lo que me está deteniendo?? Acaso no estoy lo suficientemente preparado como para hacerlo?? Acaso ya no me he hecho suficiente daño, en reiteradas ocasiones con una vil hoja de afeitar a lo largo de mi cuerpo?? Aún así, no estoy preparado para dar el último paso?? Qué es lo que debo hacer??!! Alguna señal?? Algo que me indique!! Hn, como si creyera en esas cosas milagrosas… Pero de todas formas, necesito algo para atreverme, no quiero llevar esta vida y no quiero seguir así, anhelo de algo que me de las fuerzas para seguir en este burdo mundo o algo que me de las fuerzas necesarias para saltar en este preciso instante. Pero algo ya!!!

Abro mis ojos de par en par al escuchar algo, proveniente de mi bolsillo. Mi celular?? Solo Nanjiroh tiene este nuevo número, nadie más!! Y dudo mucho que él me llame en un momento como este, cuando han pasado meses sin saber noticias de él.

Me relajo un poco. No contesto y el teléfono deja de sonar.

Esa no era la señal que necesitaba, para ninguno de los dos casos al menos...

Vuelvo mi vista al frente y mi teléfono resuena en mi pantalón. Lo saco, veo la pantalla y el número que me llama, sé que no es Nanjiroh. Sin embargo, no tengo a ningún contacto en la nueva agenda así que el aparato no lo reconoce, pese a que yo me sepa ese número ya de memoria.

"_Momo", _es él. Por qué me llama en un momento como este, donde lo que requiero es aclarar mis dudas, no acentuarlas más y hacerme flaquear. Desearía contestarle pero… estoy molesto por lo que ocurrió. Por qué lo estoy?? No tengo motivos… 0 sí?? Bueno, es porque nada de lo que dijo fue verdad. Y eso a mí qué?? Como si me importara…

Sin mediar lo que hago presiono el botón para contestar. Acto seguido trato de escuchar a quien me llama mientras saludo con un _"hola??"_. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, había colgado.

Bueno, quizás era señal de que no debía hablar con él en ese momento.

Guardo mi teléfono y no puedo más que recordar mis últimas semanas en Japón, junto a Momoshiro…

No sé qué me pasó ni por qué actué así. Le pedí a la enfermera que en lo que restara de mi residencia en ese hospital no quería recibir visitas, y todo por ese beso…

No suelo actuar sin pensar, no suelo dejarme arrastrar por algo sin pensarlo pero, cuando vi a momo en la puerta, cuando me abrazo, me sentí por un momento querido. No había venido a verme esos últimos días, pero luego me dijeron lo que ocurrió, el "malentendido" y no pude pensar más que en la idiotez que cometió. Pero luego me sentí afortunado de que se preocupara por mí.

Pude ver en sus ojos lavanda un rastro de lágrimas. Habrá llorado por mí?? Qué tonto, se preocupa más de la cuenta, más de lo que debiera y de lo que merezco…

Hn, a veces ni yo me entiendo. A primeras me alegro de que se preocupe por mí y luego, detesto que se comporte así conmigo porque no debiera… y de todas formas lo hace.

Comenzaba a decirme que no quiere separarse de mí, que no me dejará. No sé por qué trato de detenerlo, pero no puedo. Había comenzado a besarme y yo no supe qué hacer. Momoshiro era mi amigo, y sin embargo me gustó lo que hizo y cómo lo hizo. Y lo peor de todo, me gustó que fuese él quien lo hiciera.

Acepté aquello, quise creerlo, por el motivo de que me siento solo. Al igual que acepté comenzar una relación con una chica hace meses solo por probar y no estar solo. Supongo que fue lo mismo. Sin embargo algo había distinto en ambas cosas y era que Momoshiro encendió algo en mí que no pude controlar. Con mi ex novia, aunque ella tratara y me provocara a mí me daba igual, salvo unas veces en que algo más carnal se posesionó de mí. Ahora, algo más despertaba en mi interior, algo más de lo físico y no sabía qué era o lo que debía hacer.

Fue entonces cuando quise comprobar la diferencia y empecé a seguirlo, a besarlo también y pude darme cuenta de que me gustó tanto, que lo volvería a hacer si no lo pensaba bien. Motivo por el cual quise separarme y le pedí que me dejara. Hablé con la enfermera y ya no lo vi hasta después de mi recuperación y luego del trámite para denunciar al sujeto que me agredió.

Momoshiro me dejó mil mensajes en el celular, en el contestador de mi casa, y yo a ninguno respondí. Siempre me quejaba de que nadie me quería de verdad y cuando alguien se me acerca, qué es lo que hago?? Huir. Que desconcertante puedo ser.

Uno de esos días mi padre me llamó con la invitación de que viniera a Nueva York. En ese entonces no tenía una mínima intención de viajar, pero de todos modos le dije que lo pensaría.

Por la mañana me encontré con Momoshiro cerca de mi casa. Me preguntó cómo seguía, si había recibido sus mensajes y si estaba enojado con él. Yo seguí mi caminar y no le presté mayor atención, como siempre.

Me dijo que lo sentía, que había sido un tonto, a lo que yo le aprobé, y se puso de frente a mí impidiendo mi caminar.

--_Sería posible que siguiésemos siendo amigos??_

Por qué primero me besa y luego quiere que seamos amigos?? Qué le pasa?!! Me da igual si él está acostumbrado a tratar con la gente de esa forma, pero conmigo, no.

--_Supongo que es lo más lógico _– logro decirle. Nunca puedo expresar lo que en realidad pienso.

_--Bien entonces… amigos!!_

_--Hn._

Me mira sonrientemente y no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Detesto cuando eso ocurre y ni siquiera puedo controlarlo!! No sé por qué me pasa en este minuto!! Así que bajo la sombrilla de mi gorro para evitar que me vea así. Él parece incomodarse ahora y mira hacia un costado. Comienza a rascarse la nuca… está nervioso, ya lo conozco.

Me quedo mirándolo y no sé por qué pero, me siento atraído. Es Momoshiro el CHICO que está frente a mí, y me siento atraído?? Desde cuándo??!! Nunca lo había notado. Tal vez el beso funcionó como catalizador…

Nunca soy yo el que rompe el hielo entre los dos, ya que para eso Momoshiro se lleva la conversación todo el rato. Pero ahora, no me mira y no dice algo, me siento obligado a decir algo pero, no soy muy bueno con ello.

Me acerco, demasiado, tomo su rostro con fuerza y lo beso fuertemente. Algo torpe, he de admitir, pero lo estoy besando. Lejos de resultar una escena "romántica" fue más bien una torpeza mía el haber hecho eso. No lo pensé, no dije nada, no lo traté con algo de ternura. Solo fue el beso y ya. Pero no fue un simple beso, aunque por fuera se viera todo tan simple y frío, yo estaba sintiendo algo muy desconcertante en mi interior. Solo Momoshiro había logrado hacerme sentir aquello la otra vez y ahora volvía a hacerlo, en esta oportunidad siguiendo mi ritmo.

No sé cuánto habremos estado así, no me di cuenta cuando ya el sol estaba pegando fuerte sobre nosotros.

Nos separamos y nos quedamos mirando, ansiosos, el uno con el otro. Sentí una necesidad como nunca antes de tenerlo cerca, de poseerlo y de que se quedara a mi lado. Nunca me había pasado eso!!! Qué me estaba haciendo ese Takeshi??!!!

Aún estamos nerviosos y ansiosos, pero tratamos de aparentar lo mejor posible, mientras caminamos, de que nada ocurre. A mitad de calle el pega un grito, como suele hacerlo y me propone que vayamos a comer. Yo solo asiento. Me toma por el cuello con su brazo y me lleva hasta él mientras con su otra mano me golpea la cabeza.

--_Qué bueno que ya estés bien, Echizen!!!_

_--Suel – ta - me!!_

_--Sí, sí, está bien…_

Sé que ese "amistoso" abrazo no fue más que para acercarnos de alguna forma porque de seguro, tenía la misma necesidad de proximidad que yo sentía.

Comimos sin hablar demasiado, solo de vez en cuando nos mirábamos y me propinaba una radiante sonrisa, a lo que yo trataba de hacerme el aludido si no fuera por el notorio sonrojo de mis mejillas.

Ya al atardecer llegamos a mi casa. Como me la paso solo, ambos éramos los únicos allí, compartiendo el silencio del hogar.

--_Entonces… ya me voy!!!_

Lo dice con ánimo, aunque no con franqueza. Sé que no quería irse, ni yo tampoco deseaba que se fuera.

--_Puedes… quedarte, si deseas._

_--De verdad??!!_

_--Hn._

Esa pequeña frase me significó un esfuerzo sobrehumano por pronunciar.

--_Bueno entonces… aceptaré._

_--Gracias._

_--Por qué??_

No sé qué decir. Ese "gracias" se me escapó en cuanto él aceptó. Gracias por aceptar quedarse a mi lado o por haber pasado un día increíble, aunque no se lo dijera?? O tal vez por haberme acompañado cuando tuve ese accidente?? O por todo este tiempo juntos o por ser mi amigo o…??? Por qué se lo había dicho?? Quizá… por todo lo anterior.

--_Por qué me das las gracias??_

"_Por ser tú". _Eso fue lo que pensé pero, no se lo diría, ni muerto!! Era demasiado cursi como para expresarlo con palabras, a tal modo que de solo pensarlo me sonrojé. Detesto que últimamente ocurra tan seguido el sonrojarme.

Lo besé. Una y otra vez lo besé y no me cansaba!!! Recordé por un minuto a mi ex novia, cuando me besaba y yo trataba de separarla luego, tratando de acortar cada beso lo más que pudiera y ahora, me encontraba tratando de hacer durar sus labios junto a los míos, porque se sentía condenadamente bien.

En la oscuridad de la noche y en la incomodidad del sofá compartimos nuestros cuerpos, lo hice mío y fui de él como nunca habría podido hacerlo con alguien. Y me sentí apreciado, querido y por fin… "libre", capaz de empezar una vida sin ataduras a su lado, al fin actuar de forma más normal y dejar el estúpido daño físico y sicológico que me he provocado tantas veces.

Al despertar por la mañana me encontraba en mi cama y solo. Él me había llevado hasta allí y se había marchado. También había escrito una nota, diciendo que a la noche se realizaría una junta con nuestros ex compañeros de promoción, además, los titulares de tenis de cualquier año podían ir si lo deseaban.

No me animaba una reunión con personas con las cuales, me desagradaba la cuarta parte y el resto, me era indiferente. No iría, pero de seguro momo sí, conociendo lo social que es…

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa tras recordar la cándida y sin igual noche que aconteció. Momoshiro era, tal vez, la persona más importante para mí y no lo había notado.

Ese día me sentía irradiar como nunca. Definitivamente había sido un golpe de energía a mi cuerpo desvanecido, me había resucitado.

Vuelvo en mí y estoy otra vez parado en este puente, dudando…

Todo lo que he recordado hasta el momento ha sido bueno, grato, si no fuera por la parte que quiero obviar y olvidar, iría ahora mismo donde momo sin pensar y dejaría esta situación tan inestable en la que me encuentro.

No vi a momo en todo ese día, estaba resignado. A la mañana siguiente lo fui a buscar a su casa. Quería verlo. Su madre me atendió muy amable y me autorizó a pasar a su cuarto ya que la noche anterior, por haberse juntado con muchos de sus antiguos amigos, había llegado tarde.

Entro a la habitación y algo me knockeó al instante. Sobre la cama y bajo las sábanas pude apreciar un cuerpo desnudo, de un chico, que no era precisamente el de Momoshiro ya que este se encontraba a un lado, todavía durmiendo.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Me acerqué, como para comprobar lo más que obvio y ambos no vestían con nada, eso podía apreciarse incluso antes de que me cerciorara de ello por la cantidad de ropa en el suelo.

La piel morena del sujeto a su lado contrastaba con la de "mi amigo", pese a que su tez no era de lo más blanca, el otro era notablemente más moreno que momo.

Cual fue mi sorpresa y horror cuando descubrí la identidad de aquel tipo!! Kaoru Kaidoh, esa víbora!!

Mi mundo se vino abajo. Cuando creía encontrar a alguien, cuando creía por fin poder salir de toda esta depresión que me consumía, me enteraba de esto.

Todos los seres humanos son iguales!! No se puede confiar en nadie!!! Ni siquiera en ti, Takeshi, que te creía mi amigo y ahora…

Lo observo, no sé cómo será mi mirada pero lo observo con detención. Cómo es posible que un día se me entregue por completo y me haga las mil promesas y al otro se le entregue a cualquiera?? O mejor dicho, a esta serpiente…

Se despierta, demasiado somnoliento y tocando su cabeza. Luego me mira y esboza una sonrisa cuando su mano se apoya en la espalda del otro, lo que hace que recuerde lo que la noche anterior pasó, de seguro.

--_Pero… qué está haciendo este tipo acá??!!!!!!! _

_--Hn – _le doy la espalda_ – si tú no sabes… menos yo._

_--Ryoma, espera… no es lo que parece, te lo juro, mira!!_

_--No me importa, Takeshi. Yo solo venía a darte una noticia. Espero que no te importe._

Es la decisión más rápida que he podido tomar en toda mi vida.

--_Me voy a Estados Unidos._

_--Qué??!!!!! Pero Ryoma!!! _

_--Lo había pensado y quise contártelo, para que no me busques en vano. Aunque, no creo que eso suceda – _miro despectivamente a la víbora.

_--Ryoma, no puedes irte – _ahora está en mi espalda y me abraza_ – sabes lo que siento por ti, nunca se lo había dicho a un chico._

_--Bueno, parece que practicaste bien conmigo, porque anoche la hiciste de oro._

Salgo rápido de allí antes de que me siga. Voy a mi casa por el pasaporte, un pequeño bolso con algo de ropa y me dispongo a salir. Llamo a Nanjiroh para que sepa y arregle mi intercambio. Me voy y no deseo volver…

Bueno, eso fue lo que pensé entonces. Ahora… otra vez estoy confundido.

Mi celular sonó una tercera vez y yo no contesté. Será que debo acabar con toda esta basura que me abruma la mente??? Si la señal nunca llegó, entonces, no tengo nada más que hacer acá, por qué no me animo??!! Acaso… la llamada sí fue una especie de señal??

Saco mi teléfono, digito un número…

-- …"_Usted tiene un mensaje de voz recibido a las…"_

Me dejó un mensaje… Lo escucho??

Bien, acepto escucharlo, luego de eso, tomaré mi decisión. No más tiempo.

-- PIII – _Ryoma, cómo estás?? Soy yo. Sabes, me costó dar con tu nuevo número. No podía localizar a tu padre pero, al fin lo conseguí y aquí me tienes. He buscado todos los medios y he recorrido todo. Por qué te fuiste así como así?? Acaso no te importó lo que te dije. Bueno, eso no importa. Ahora, tenemos que hablar y ten por seguro que las cosas se aclararán, y para eso, jajajaja!!! Adivina!!! Conseguí el dinero necesario para viajar a Nueva York. No conozco por allá, nunca he ido. Quería saber si me podías esperar en el aeropuerto porque de lo contrario, me podría perder, jeje. Espero que aceptes. Mi vuelo sale en tres horas. Voy a llegar al aeropuerto principal. Me gustaría verte, en verdad. Ya, no te quito más tiempo. Aunque quería que fuese una sorpresa, creo que es mejor así, para que no te enojes después. Cuídate hasta entonces… y… eso, tú sabes el resto que no te voy a decir ahora para que no te pongas bravo ni te sonrojes. Jaja. Adiós. _- PIIIIIIII

Se viene??!! Momoshiro está loco!! No conoce nada de acá, ni a nadie!! A parte de mí, además de no poseer un inglés demasiado fluido…

Suspiro con resignación. Supongo…, miro de reojo los autos pasar por la pista de abajo, que esto… podría dejarlo para otra ocasión.

Me pongo en marcha a encontrarlo en el aeropuerto y no sé si sentirme contento o enrabiado. Solo las ansias tienen cabida en mi cuerpo con pensar en que lo volveré a ver, y de esta forma, tan particular otra vez.

No tengo motivos para no ir a recibirlo, o sí?? Después de todo… somos solamente… amigos??

---------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

--------------


	6. Lo imposible por amor?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Shounen ai - Escenas algo bruscas - yaoi.lemon tal vez más adelante**_

_**U.A (aunque trato de conservar sus personalidades)**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aporía**

_**Capítulo sexto: Lo imposible por... amor?? **_

Despierto. Me duele la cabeza y estoy aturdido. Doy un bostezo y cuando al fin abro los ojos, veo a Ryoma parado frente a mí. Qué grata sorpresa verlo al despertar!! Tal como la noche anterior… Me alegro tanto que le sonrío y me apoyo sobre la cama para levantarme y…

--_Pero… qué está haciendo este tipo acá??!!!!!!! _

No puede ser!!! Por qué a mí lado está acostado y desnudo ese mamushi??!!! No lo entiendo!!

_--Ryoma, espera… no es lo que parece, te lo juro, mira!!- _me está dando la espalda y yo solo salto de un brinco de la cama para tratar de explicarle algo, aunque no sé qué decir.

_--No me importa, Takeshi. Yo solo venía a darte una noticia. Espero que no te importe._

Está actuando de forma indiferente como siempre, pero ese "_Takeshi_" me dice que está resentido. Y no es para menos!!! No sé qué fue lo que pasó aquí, pero la situación es más que extraña y yo, estoy en desventaja, tengo que admitirlo…

--_Me voy a Estados Unidos._

_--Qué??!!!!! Pero Ryoma!!!- _cómo dice una cosa semejante??!!!

_--Lo había pensado y quise contártelo, para que no me busques en vano. Aunque, no creo que eso suceda – _se refería a Kaidoh.

_--Ryoma, no puedes irte – _en un intento desesperado por tratar de excusar en algo la escena recurro a abrazarlo fuertemente, para que no se vaya y me escuche_ – sabes lo que siento por ti, nunca se lo había dicho a un chico._

_--Bueno, parece que practicaste bien conmigo, porque anoche la hiciste de oro._

Eso último me hirió demasiado. Lo solté por un instante, el suficiente para que escapara a paso acelerado de mi casa.

Me puse el primer pantalón que encontré y salí corriendo, a tratar de alcanzarlo pero ya no se veía por el vecindario.

Mierda!! No entendía lo que pasaba, por qué Kaidoh estaba a mi lado?? Durmió conmigo?? Nosotros…?? No!! Era imposible!!! La noche anterior siquiera crucé unas cuantas palabras de cortesía con la serpiente, no era para terminar así!!! Además, no puedo ser tan fácil… o sí?? Claro que no!! Nunca antes había intimado con un chico. Ryoma fue el primer y único CHICO con el que he estado, cómo de inmediato me acuesto con otro?? Y encima de ser ese sujeto que tanto detestaba!!!

Entro a mi casa más que agobiado y confundido con dirección a mi habitación. Entro en ella y encuentro a la serpiente, en el borde de la cama y sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos.

_--Me puedes explicar lo que ocurrió?? No entiendo nada!!! Qué haces aquí??!!_

_--Sssshhhhf. Para, quieres. Mi cabeza…_

_--Cómo quieres que esté calmado si TÚ estás en MI cama, durmiendo CONMIGO cuando desperté y SIN ropa!!!!! Quiero que me expliques lo que sucedió o te parto la cara!!!_

Me abalanzo sobre él, lo tiro en la cama y tengo mi puño preparado para golpearlo.

_--Sssshhhhh. Bájate, inútil._

Me da un empujón y se levanta. Yo me quedo recostado en la cama más que furioso, irritado y algo descontrolado.

Comienza a buscar su ropa que está regada por el suelo y cuando tiene lo necesario, se voltea y me dice:

_--Ya me voy._

Así tan liviano!! Qué se cree??

_--Qué?? No dices nada al respecto??!!_

_--Sí tú no eres capaz de recordar lo que ocurrió anoche, Takeshi, no me culpes. _

_--Pero, no tienes derecho…_

_-- Sssshhh. Mira, estoy algo molesto. No es la mejor de las noches la que pasé aquí. Déjame tranquilo y no me estorbes. Si quieres respuestas, recuerda lo que hiciste por la noche._

Y se fue.

Si tuviera todos mis sentidos alerta y estuviera bien sicológicamente habría salido tras de él en un segundo para exigirle respuestas a punta de puño. Pero, me quedé sentado. Qué puedo hacer??!! Nunca esperé pasar por un momento de "amnesia"??

Aaaahhh!!!! Me tiro en la cama y jalo mis cabellos. Qué puedo hacer?? Qué puedo recordar??!!! Anoche saludé a muchos ex compañeros, a algunos de los chicos de Seigaku. Casi ni recuerdo haber hablado con mamushi!!! Lo último que recuerdo es haber entablado una conversación con Sakuno-chan y luego… no sé más.

Ahí está!! Comenzaré por llamarla para ver si recuerda haberme visto en algo raro. Quiero saber qué hice después. No bebí tanto como para estar en este grado de no recordar absolutamente NADA!!!

Llamé a Sakuno-chan varias veces, pero no contesta. El mundo parece haber salido de viaje y yo soy el único ser sobre la faz de la Tierra!!!!!!!!! He llamado a cuántos ex compañeros he podido, de quienes recuerdo sus números, y nada, nada, nada!!!!!!!!! Ya es más de medio día y no consigo saber lo que ocurrió la noche anterior… por qué??!!!

Marco el número de Ryoma y para variar, tampoco contesta. Parece ser que lo ha descolgado y su móvil lo apagó.

Camino hasta su casa, toco incansablemente el timbre, golpeo, casi hecho abajo la puerta y no me abre!!! No tiene adónde más ir, debiera estar allí adentro, pero no veo alguna luz encendida ni escucho ruido alguno. Parece que salió y no sé cuándo llegara. Así que, me dispongo a esperar, me armo de tooooda la paciencia que puedo reunir y me siento a esperarlo. No me importa si llega por la noche y debo esperar horas, si logro verlo y aclararle lo ocurrido, para mí está bien. Pero… qué fue lo ocurrido??

No puedo enfrentarme a Ryoma sin saber lo que pasó!!! Espero tan solo unos minutos y me marcho luego. Tengo que aclarar mi cabeza y esta situación cuanto antes.

El domingo no fue mucho mejor, pese a que conseguí hablar con algunos muchachos, no recordaban haberme visto luego o no sabían lo que yo había hecho… no tendrían por qué estar atentos en mí toda la noche!!

Ya es lunes. Todo el fin de semana sin ver ni hablar a Ryoma. No me responde y no logro ubicarlo en su casa. Tendrá algún familiar cerca?? No que yo recuerde.

Estoy en clases y no logro atender, solo miro por la ventana muy distraído. Y es que, historia del Hombre no es el ramo más apropiado para mantener mi concentración en ello. No puedo.

Mi teléfono móvil comienza a vibrar, ya que lo mantengo en silencio para no molestar en la clase. Salgo del salón (una excusa al fin) y contesto. Es Sakuno-chan.

--_Momoshiro-kun, necesito hablar contigo…_

_--Qué sucede, Sakuno-chan??_

_--Es sobre Ryoma-kun._

Ante su nombre, parezco reaccionar de inmediato. Es instantáneo el efecto.

--_Ryoma?? Le ocurrió algo?? – _no otra vez, por favor!!

_--Se ha marchado. Está en Estados Unidos._

_--Qué?? Pero…_

Clic!! Algo me sonaba familiar. Pero, cómo soy tan despistado??!!! Había olvidado por completo que el sábado, cuando ocurrió aquel accidente me dijo que viajaría. Todos estos días pensando en cómo disculparme y contactarlo y él ya se había ido lejos!!! Soy un tonto!!!

Cuando decido preguntarle algo a Sakuno, escucho que ella está descompuesta por tal acción de mi amigo, estaba llorando. Será que después de todo, sigue enamorada de él?? Algo en mi interior se apretó y sentí indiferencia por ella y a la vez gozo, porque yo sí había podido disfrutar de Ryoma la noche pasada y ella nunca podría siquiera acercársele…

Por qué estoy pensando así?? Qué me pasa?? Ese no soy yo??!!! Uuuyy, cada día me comprendo menos, y todo por culpa de ese Echizen!!

--_Sakuno-chan, estás bien??_

_--Quiero verte. Necesito verte Momo-kun._

_--Bien. _

Traté de tranquilizarla y quedamos de juntarnos en una hora, en un lugar que yo conocía bien. Las clases, por ahora me importaron poco y nada.

Cuando logré divisarla al fin pude percatarme de que su facha dejaba bastante que desear. Estaba algo despeinada, con los ojos hinchados y su cara pálida a más no poder. Estaba sufriendo y el motivo era obvio. No sé si quería en verdad ser un paño de lágrimas, mucho menos cuando me preocupaba la situación y deseaba ver a Ryoma cuanto antes.

--_Momo-kun…_

_--Por qué estás así??_

Eso bastó para que se lanzara y me abrazara por la cintura. Lloraba amargamente y no cesaba. Qué podía hacer yo?? Era una situación incómoda…

--_Ryoma-kun se ha ido!! Yo aún lo quiero!!_

--_Mmmm…_ - le acaricio el cabello.

--_Todo esto es mi culpa_ – no, mía… esa es la verdad.

--_Cálmate, sí??_

--_No!! Yo no quería ocasionar estos problemas!! Yo jamás pensé que esto sucedería!!!_

_--Pero, si tú no hiciste nada!!_ – aún no lograba entender lo que decía la desesperada chica.

--_Momo-kun… yo sé lo que ocurrió esa noche, en la junta._

--_Qué??_ – me separo de ella. La tomo por los hombros y la miro esperanzado. Al fin una respuesta!!!!

--_Lo sé porque yo tuve la culpa_… - sigue llorando.

--_Qué dices??_

_--Yo… yo hace un año que no veía a Ryoma-kun, al menos oficialmente. Porque en varias ocasiones lo seguí y lo observaba de lejos. Yo lo quiero demasiado!!!_

_--Pero… - _no entiendo, aún no me cruje.

--_Yo estaba dispuesta a entregarme a él esa noche. Por completo!! Declararme una vez más y estaba segura de no ser rechazada porque…_

_--Porque…???_

--_Llevé unos… medicamentos… algo somnífero_.

--_Qué??_ – Sakuno definitivamente había llegado al extremo de la locura por amor.

--_Pensaba drogarlo, y luego llevármelo. Pasar la noche a su lado y que él despertara a mi lado pero, él no fue!!!!!!!!_ – dio un gran alarido y comenzó a llorar más amargamente.

--_Pero, aún no entiendo a qué quieres llegar!!!_ – no sé si yo soy el lento pero, ya me está exasperando esta situación. Que vaya al grano!!!

--_Yo… puse de aquella droga en tu copa, para dormirte. Me sentía mal, una tonta!! Tenía que hacer algo!!! Yo sé que no actué bien, pero… amo demasiado al Príncipe!!!_

--_Y qué pasó después??!!_

--_Te quedaste dormido encima de mí. Le pedí a un chico que me ayudara a llevarte hasta una mesita, donde te dejamos un rato._

--_Qué??_ – todos debieron pensar que estaba borracho!! Qué mal!!!!!!!

--_Entonces… se me ocurrió pedirle ayuda a Kaoru-kun para llevarte hasta tu casa, no sin antes darle… de ese somnífero._

--_Pero estás loca??!!!_

--_Lo siento!!!!!!!_ – ahora volvía a llorar con demasía – _Sé que fui una chica mala!! Lo sé. Luego de que Kaoru-kun me ayudara a entrar en tu casa y te cargara hasta tu alcoba, él comenzó a sentirse mal y luego se durmió en el piso. Yo no sabía qué hacer!!! Estaba muy arrepentida pero, estaba dolida y solo me puse a llorar. Lloré mucho por eso, por el mal que estaba haciendo mientras les quitaba la ropa, pero… lo siento!!!!!!! Yo no pensé que todo esto iba a ocurrir!!!_

--_Sakuno-chan… nunca me esperé esto de ti…_ - no sabía si hablar o no. Eso era para no creerlo. La tierna y dulce Sakuno había hecho tal barbaridad solo por amor???!!!

--_Yo… lo siento._

_--Pero, por qué?? Qué querías lograr con juntarme con Kaidoh??_

_--Separarte de Ryoma-kun!!!_ – esto me congeló.

--_Cómo??_

--_Siempre estás con él. Se la pasan juntos. Aún se siguen viendo como antes. Moría de celos al verlos!!!!!! No necesitas negarme nada!!! El otro día quise visitar a Ryoma, luego de haber estado en el hospital y los vi, besándose cerca de su casa. Qué acaso no importa lo que yo sienta??!!_

No puedo más que sonrojarme. Estoy helado, no sé qué decirle!!! Nos vio besándonos!! Como si ello fuese muy normal!!! Encima… AAaaarrggg, mi cabeza va a estallar de un colapso por tanta información recibida!!

Tomo distancia y mis pies parecen mandarse solos. Me voy y me alejo de aquel lugar. No tengo intención de seguir escuchando a esa niña que no merece mi respeto en estos momentos.

-_-Momo-kun!!! Espera. Yo, quiero decirte una vez más que lo siento y… que me he dado cuenta del daño que les he provocado y… toma_ – me extiende la mano con un papel – _este es el teléfono de Nanjiroh-sempai. Tal vez te sirva de algo. Prometo no volver a molestar. Si Ryoma-kun se siente bien a tu lado, yo no puedo hacer nada. Ya suficientes veces me rechazó._

Cielos!! No podía enojarme con ella. Todo lo que había dicho hasta entonces parecía cierto y verdadero. Bien, el enojo desapareció y vuelvo a sonreír otra vez. La abrazo y le digo que no se preocupe más por lo ocurrido, después de todo, ya pasó!!! Lo importante es que habló conmigo a tiempo. O no??

Salgo de allí volando mientras llamo al padre de Ryoma. Me contesta, me molesta un poco hasta que nota mi tono serio y de preocupación y puedo conseguir el número de Ryoma. Al fin podré contactarlo!!! Pero… querrá hablar conmigo??

Genial!! Sé lo que ocurrió, tengo su teléfono y no creo que me tome en cuenta. Por qué me preocupo de esto si, después de todo, somos solamente amigos??

Jajaja!!! Me río hasta en mi mente de este pensamiento que acabo de tener. Amigos?? Después de lo que ocurrió?? Después de que me entregué a él y le declaré un cariño extraordinario como para ser considerado amistad??? JA!! Momoshiro… esa no te la crees ni tú. Puede que no haya dicho nada, pero fue como un pacto desde el momento en que nos besamos en el hospital. Ya no somos amigos. Ese fue el mensaje que nos transmitimos con los labios… con el contacto mutuo entre nuestras bocas.

Visité a Fuji-sempai nuevamente y le conté lo sucedido. Me prestó todo el apoyo posible y me dijo que si necesitaba, por cualquier motivo dinero, no dudara en pedirle ayuda a él. En verdad se lo agradecí bastante. Pese a que no tenemos demasiada confianza, él parece responder presto frente a los problemas que se me puedan presentar en esta… "relación". Supongo que se debe a que él no pudo cumplir su deseo con el capitán.

Eso sí, Fuji-sempai me dio un consejo antes de irme, no sé si como futuro sicólogo o como ex compañero de equipo o como queriendo sonar amistoso, pero fue valeroso. Me dijo que no me restringiera por nada del mundo. Que si yo soy una persona extrovertida, dinámica e innovadora no tenía por qué actuar bajo las normas que todos se regían. Que si deseaba hacer una locura, lo hiciera, que si deseaba gritar, también lo hiciera. Siempre y cuando, siguiera siendo yo mismo. Si seguía ocultando esto por Ryoma y lo dejaba escapar de mis manos pudiendo hacer algo, no me lo perdonaría jamás y no estaría tranquilo con mi consciencia.

Después de todo este ajetreo y con el apoyo del mundo a mi favor, aunque fueron solo dos personas, a mí me parecía el mundo entero, estuve pensándolo y meditando mucho, cosa rara en mí y llegué a una decisión, arriesgada pero vivaz, como solo yo, Momoshiro Takeshi podría tomarla… Me iría de viaje a Estados Unidos a buscar a Ryoma, a contarle lo ocurrido y volver, triunfante, con él… a mi lado.

Más que ansioso y entusiasta me dirijo a la tienda del padre de Takashi. Estuve trabajando hace algunos meses atrás, part-time para obtener dinero y juntarlo. Lo bueno, en este momento, es que le pedí que me no me lo pagara hasta cuando lo necesitara en realidad sino terminaría con mi sueldo de meses en tan solo un día de comer chatarra.

La tienda olía tan bien que, si no fuera por el apuro que tenía de encontrarme con Ryoma, hubiese aceptado encantado la invitación de cenar gratis con Takashi. Por suerte su padre tenía mi dinero, y vaya qué era suficiente!!!!!!!!! Bueno, tal vez no del todo, pero sí era muchísimo!!! La suerte parecía brillar para mí en esos momentos!!!

Salí corriendo. Debo haber corrido kilómetros aquel día y no me sentía cansado, sino excitado y con más energías a cada paso de la hora.

Volví donde Fuji-sempai a cobrarle, confianzudamente lo que me había propuesto. Sin embargo, no lo encontré. De seguro tenía alguna clase por la tarde y se encontraba en la Universidad. Y eso, qué importaba?? A la facultad de Fuji-sempai habían dicho mis pies y ya estaba corriendo otra vez. Quizás se vería mal que fuera de manera tan desesperada y solo por dinero a buscarlo, pero me daba igual. Después de todo, solo sería un préstamo que se lo devolvería en cuanto volviera… y tendría que trabajar casi todo un año para eso ¬¬ Pero, lo devolvería al fin y al cabo.

Salió de clases muy tarde, con un rostro bastante fatigado. Aún así se dio las fuerzas suficientes para ir hasta un cajero automático y sacar el dinero que me hacía falta, y más…

--_Pero… Fuji-sempai, yo solo te pedí…_

--_Está bien, el resto corre por mi cuenta. Tómalo como un obsequio. Solo procura volver con éxito. De lo contrario, estarás solo y pagando esto también como parte del préstamo_ – me miró con sus ojos azul profundo y me dio a entender que no era ninguna broma lo que decía.

--_Claro!! No se preocupe, Fuji-sempai. Gracias!!!!!!!!_

Nos despedimos y me marcho al aeropuerto a comprar el pasaje a Nueva York anticipadamente, no quería esperar justo hasta mañana para marcharme y encontrar que no había pasajes.

Compro el pasaje algo inseguro. No sé en qué parte de Nueva York está, no sé si el aeropuerto donde llegaré estará cerca de su casa. Y peor aún… no sé hablar bien el inglés!! Esto sí me mató!!! Ahora recién, después de toda la euforia del día, vengo a pensar en estos detalles. Por qué no pude pensarlos antes??!!!

Pero ya!! No me voy a echar para atrás en este momento. Debo mirar hacia delante, a lo que viene y enfrentarlo como sea. Solo espero que Ryoma me comprenda y me crea. Debe hacerlo!! Estoy metido en este lío solo por él.

Llego a mi casa, ceno y le informo de mi determinación a mamá. Casi le da un infarto pero papá la calma. Me preguntan qué haré con mis estudios mientras, y a mí ni se me había pasado por la mente eso. Luego me despido y me voy a la habitación. Mi vuelo sale a las 12.30 y debo ser puntual, por lo que armo ahora mi bolso de viaje sin demasiadas cosas que cargar, solo lo justo y necesario.

Me recuesto en la cama. Pongo el despertador una hora y media antes de mi salida y me duermo rápidamente. Estaba exhausto y no lo había notado…

Bostezo y levanto mis brazos, me estiro por completo y miro el reloj. 9.03 y yo estaba despierto??!!! Solo, sin que nadie me arrojara agua por la cabeza ni nada??!!! Qué milagro!! Seguramente era el nerviosismo el que me despertó.

Estoy feliz pero, me acuerdo de algo repentinamente. Adónde voy a llegar, adónde iré cuando esté allá?? Por qué no lo pensé antes??!! Aunque, aún no es tarde. Lo lamentaría aún más si ya estuviera pisando tierra extranjera sin saber qué hacer.

Tomo mi teléfono y digito el número que su padre me dio y que no me había atrevido a marcar antes. Quería que hubiese sido sorpresa mi aparición por allá, pero considerando que nunca antes he salido de Japón, no me queda más que molestar a Ryoma con esto.

Y no contesta. Debe estar ocupado. Me pregunto, qué estará haciendo en este minuto?? Qué hora marcará su reloj?? Estará durmiendo?? Se acordará de mí??

Ya!! Comencé con lo cursi, mejor me dejo de eso y vuelvo a llamar. Quiero escuchar su voz. Vamos Echizen, contesta de una buena vez!!! Y si está acompañado ya?? Mmm, esa idea me deprime de cierta manera, así que, no pensaré en ello.

Justo en el instante en que cuelgo me pareció escuchar como si contestara. Lo mejor sería esperar unos minutos para volver a llamarlo. En eso, mi celular se descarga. Cómo no lo noté antes??!!! Qué despistado soy!!!!!!!!!! Me apresuro a buscar el cargador y resulta que no logro encontrarlo. Tampoco lo eché al equipaje por la noche. Qué mal!! En mi cel tengo todos los teléfonos que necesito, no me sirve descargado!!!!

Doy vuelta mi habitación completamente y no lo encuentro. Qué mala suerte!!! Justo ahora… En eso, mi madre abre la puerta y me pregunta por el desorden. Algo alarmado le respondo la causa y ella, mágicamente no hace más que abrir el cajón de uno de los muebles y el cargador aparece!!!!!! Y se suponía que yo lo había buscado ahí ya!!!!! Mi madre es genial!!!

Conecto el cargador y mi móvil ya se enciende al menos. Vuelvo a insistir con Ryoma entonces. Si no me contesta en esta ocasión, le dejaré un mensaje. De lo contrario, mmm no sé que haré si llego sin saber nada. Cara de fatiga.

Bueno, escucho un BIIIIP o PIIIII o no sé, algo así que me indica que debo hablar. Le dejo el mensaje y corto. Espero de verdad que lo escuche. Espero que le agrade escucharme y que no se enfade. Hubiera querido decirle lo mucho que lo extraño y que lamento lo de la confusión, pero, prefiero esperar. El reencuentro será emocionante. Claro, si no me pierdo antes!!!

Lo que siguió, fue solo trámite.

Me despedí en el aeropuerto de mi familia. Mi madre lloraba como si fuese a Estados Unidos a vivir de por vida. Jeje, fue gracioso, aunque igual sentí nostalgia de dejarlos por unos días.

En el avión lo pasé bien. Aunque, algo aburrido pero, no todos los días se viaja en avión ni puedes ver las nubes tan de cerca!!!

Cuando nos bajamos, el ambiente ya era otro. El aeropuerto, las personas, todo!!! Ya sentía la necesidad de volver a mi casa al ser tan ajeno a todo ello. Cómo Ryoma podía vivir así??

Una vez con mis maletas y todo estaba listo para marcharme a donde quisiera si no fuera por un pequeño detalle… NO SABÍA ADÓNDE IR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trataba de leer los anuncios, preguntar entre la gente, incluso, dar pena sentado en un rincón por si alguien se apiadaba de mí y me llevaba a algún lugar que no fuera ese, pero nada. Qué debo hacer en tales circunstancias??

--_Momoshiro…_

Me doy vuelta rápidamente. Ryoma estaba a mis espaldas, observándome por lo bajo de su gorro y con la misma actitud de siempre. Sin embargo, pude notar algo de angustia nublar esos ojos ámbar.

--_Ryoma… -_ no lo digo con tantos ánimos. Después de todo, recordé la vergonzosa escena cuando pude verlo por última vez – _pensé que no vendrías._

--_Yo también. Si hubieses llamado minutos más tarde…_ - pareció titubear un poco mientras desplazaba su mirada a un lado – _yo no hubiese llegado._

--_Pero entonces, te llamé a tiempo, no??_ – digo con algo más de entusiasmo y veo una expresión amarga en su semblante. No me gustó para nada!!! Así como si lo que le hubiese dicho lo hiriera… - _qué, te molestó lo que dije??_

--_Baka!!_

_--Por qué??_

--_Ya!!!_ – me da la espalda mientras sus manos las mete a los bolsillos – _vamos._

--_Ryoma… no piensas saludar a TU AMIGO??!!_ – logro que se de la vuelta y me mira de frente.

--_Hola._

_--Así me gusta!!_

Lo abrazo fuertemente y deslizo mi rostro en contra del suyo luego, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro y no puedo evitar mirar sus rasgos, su boca y sus ojos gatunos. Pese a que se encuentra con aspecto deprimido y ojeroso, Ryoma siempre se ve bien, lo suficiente para mí al menos.

--_No has descansado bien??_

Seguimos en la misma posición, abrazados y nuestros rostros a la misma distancia, casi sin poder contenerme ya.

--_No me he sentido muy bien estos días._

Evita el contacto visual y se separa de mí. Comienza a caminar con intenciones de dejarme atrás sino me apresuro. Yo recojo mis cosas de forma veloz y lo sigo sin pensar.

Cuántas veces lo he creído perdido en estas semanas?? Muchas!!! Y en cada una de ellas he podido recuperarlo. Espero que esta vez suceda lo mismo. No me podría perdonar el no llevarlo de vuelta conmigo, no lo soportaría.

--_Ryoma… - _sigue delante de mí– _tú te vendrás conmigo a Japón._

--_Hn_ – ni se inmuta.

Entonces, suelto las maletas, lo tomo de una de sus muñecas y lo atraigo a mí. Puedo escuchar cómo algunos sujetos comentan lo que acabo de hacer. Y que??!! Alguien me conoce acaso?? Viven a mi costa?? No, así que no me importa aunque al parecer a Ryoma sí le incomoda.

--_Momoshiro, compórtate. Este no es el momento…_

_--No, éste es el momento. Te fuiste sin dejarme explicar nada._

_--No hay necesidad…_

_--Sí, sí la hay porque a ti te molestó, no?? Por qué te molestó??_

_--Momoshiro, ya!!!_

_--Todo fue un malentendido…_

_--Para!!_

_--No es lo que crees!!_

--_No me interesa!!! Nosotros somos solo amigos y…_

--_Solo amigos??!! No me vengas con eso ahora!!_ – bajo un poco el volumen de mi voz y me acerco más a él – _un amigo de verdad no sentiría la necesidad de hacer esto…_

Y de nuevo y sin pensar, lo beso. Qué nunca puedo mediar lo que voy a hacer y cuándo lo voy a hacer?? Bueno, la situación lo ameritaba. "_Tengo que ser yo y hacer lo que pienso_"… no fue eso lo que me dijo Fuji-sempai?? Eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer. Además que Ryoma también lo necesitaba, estoy seguro de aunque no lo admita, también me necesita, me extraña y no me considera su amigo. Estoy seguro de que esa palabra ya se borró para nosotros, entre nosotros dos.

---------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

---------------

_Definitivamente bastante largo y no muy bueno. Hn, eso es lo que pienso de este chap. _

_Queda poco, tal vez demasiado poco. Por eso, estos dos últimos chaps. han sido de más duración._

_Besos!!_

_++Gracias a quienes leen aunque no dejen reviews, por fijarse en este fic y a quienes sí dejan también, no niego que me agrada leer sus comentarios, aunque no tengo tantas palabras para responderles como debiera.++_


	7. Último cap: Aporía?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Yaoi - Escenas algo bruscas – Lemon (o lime, en su defecto) - U.A**_

_**ATENCIÓN**__**: Alternancia de Narrador en este cap para que se concentren…**_

_**Ah, y también lean los comentarios del final cuando terminen con la lectura, por favor!! Son un poco extensos pero considerando que casi no comenté durante el fic… Es mi última petición. Eso.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aporía: "**_**Sin salida**_**"**

****

_**Capítulo último: Aporía?? No, siempre hay alguna buena salida.**_

Vuelvo a mí. Estoy parado a mitad de una fila, en un Banco?? Demasiada gente, todos parecen estar ocupados con algo. Momoshiro a mi lado. Qué hago acá??

--_Estoy algo acalorado. Iré por unas gaseosas mientras esperas aquí, Ryoma._

Momo se va y yo sigo aquí.

Los segundos, los minutos avanzan y la fila sigue igual. Esta situación me desespera.

De improviso, el grito de una mujer en la calle hace eco dentro del recinto seguido de unos disparos. Todos alerta y logro ver a unos sujetos que se abrían paso entre la gente, encapuchados y armados, apuntando a diestra y siniestra.

Lo único que atino a hacer es dejarme caer en el suelo, como la mayor parte de las personas que no había sido tocada por alguna bala. Los asaltantes se dirigen al mesón y reclaman el dinero, a lo que los asustados funcionarios le entregan sin mayor demora.

Me pierdo un poco de toda acción tratando de escapar a gatas del lugar, aunque la salida estaba cubierta por dos hombres fornidos y bloqueado por los cuerpos de los guardias caídos, uno gritando de dolor y el otro sin una sombra de vida.

Esto no me podía estar sucediendo!!!

Siento a mis espaldas más gritos y disparos, veo de reojo que los ladrones están escapando con el botín mientras "limpian" el sector de gente inservible para ellos.

Estaba algo asustado. Aunque fue raro. Sentí mucho miedo por mí pero, me sentí mucho más aliviado de que Momoshiro no estuviese presenciando aquello. De que por accidente lo hirieran o, conociéndolo, tratando de tomar justicia por sus manos y que hubiera cometido alguna locura, de la cual yo me lamentaría demasiado.

Debieron ser unos cinco a siete sujetos, armados con metralletas y pistolas que podían ser sacadas de película perfectamente. Salen del Banco y afuera se escuchan más disparos y un gran alboroto mientras ellos suben a su vehículo y se disponen a escapar.

La gente acá dentro, aún nerviosa comienza a retomar sus posiciones y a lo lejos se escuchan sirenas de policías que irían en su persecución. Aquello había sido para no creer.

Salgo del Banco, en realidad ni siquiera sé por qué estaba allí. Puedo observar a personas heridas regadas por la acera, gente muerta también.

El gentío se aglomeraba tratando de ayudar a los desvalidos y comentando y llorando a los con menos suerte. Sigo mi camino para tratar de localizar a Momoshiro en vano. Saco entonces mi móvil en medio de la turba y digito su número. Tenemos que encontrarnos.

La muchedumbre comenzó a alarmarse a mi alrededor pero, eso qué me importaba!! Solo quería encontrarme con momo y…

--_Hola??_

--… - esa no era la voz de momo – _Momoshiro??_ – se escuchaba… bullicio??

--_Disculpe, acaba de acontecer un accidente, cerca de un Banco y…_ - algo iba mal.

--_Dónde está Momoshiro??!!_ – grité sin mediarlo.

--_Bueno joven… el chico acá está… gravemente herido_ – Momoshiro herido?? Donde estaba?!!!

Comienzo de manera desesperada a mirar por todas partes, a tratar de identificar algo para acercarme a momo mientras sostengo mi teléfono para pedirle detalles al sujeto. Logro divisar entre gente a un tipo que habla por celular y corro inmediatamente hasta allí. Empujo a más de alguien hasta llegar al centro de toda atención y puedo ver un cuerpo sobre el pavimento, de espaldas y con rastros de sangre sobre tierra.

--_Momo…_

Me quedo sin aliento. No puede ser momo quien sea que esté boca abajo. Es imposible!!! No logro moverme ni hacer nada. Estoy aterrado ante tal idea. Eso no puede ser!!

--_Usted es el chico con quien hablaba??_ – lo ignoro por completo y estoy como hipnotizado ante tal catástrofe.

--_Mo… mo…_

--_Bueno, su amigo no está exactamente herido… Él..._

--_Momo… shiro??_

--_Él es un héroe!! Salvó a esa bebita que está allá, la ve??_ – miro algo ido en la dirección que el hombre señala y allí, en los brazos de una mujer se encontraba una bebé llorando.

--_Y Momoshiro??_ – todo lo que digo me sale en susurros. No puedo hablar!!

--_Esos desgraciados le dispararon a la madre y la pequeña cayó. Ese joven fue por la bebé, yo lo vi bien y la tomó en sus brazos y corrió para protegerla de las metralletas pero, justo a último minuto tuvo mala suerte. Se cruzó de frente con uno de esos sujetos que portaba una pistola y… le disparó… en la sien._

--…

Camino despacio y ya no escucho las estupideces que pueda decirme ese viejo, no escucho los desagradables llantos de bebés o de mujeres, todo el alboroto, nada!! Solo puedo oír el latir de mi corazón de forma pesada mientras me acerco a ese cuerpo. No quiero que sea momo, no quiero ver a Momoshiro herido, no lo quiero ver…

--_Muerto??_

Me pongo de rodillas en la calle, doy vuelta el cuerpo y vi el rostro siempre alegre de momo cubierto de polvo y escombros, de sangre proveniente de su frente y esa herida que había sido letal.

Me quedo observando a la nada… Momoshiro murió, y yo no estuve con él. Murió salvando a un bebé, hasta en eso fue amable. No puede…

Todo es blanco a mi alrededor, inmensamente luminoso y no puedo ver a nadie más que no sea el cuerpo de Momoshiro. Me acerco en cuclillas y rozo suavemente su piel.

Nunca le dije nada, nunca hice nada y ahora, lo había perdido… Esto es lo que momo habrá sentido cuando me creyó muerto?? No lo sé pero yo… me siento vacío. Ahora sí me siento solo y siento mucho dolor, demasiada tristeza!! Nunca pude decirle lo que yo sentía, o siento aún por él y ya no está!!

Todas las cosas que pienso y que siento no logro expresarlas, no logro sacarlas de mí. Sé que mi semblante está sin expresión alguna, producto del shock y me recuesto a su lado. Tengo mi rostro muy cercano al suyo y lo acaricio, tratando de quitar esa sangre que no se detiene y que es signo de su invalidez.

--_Mo…mo…_

Mi cuerpo no reacciona frente a nada. Él está muerto, pero mis labios siguen llamándolo, sé que él está muerto y mis manos buscan las suyas tratando de recibir respuesta, por favor tengo que entrar en razón!! Él está muerto y mi rostro sigue inquebrantable como siempre!!! Mientras él vivió no puede expresarle mi verdadero aprecio, lo que quería decirle en realidad, nada y ahora tampoco puedo hacerlo, tampoco consigo llorar y gritar como quisiera, por qué??!!!

--_Mo… mo…_

Debo dar pena. Parezco un niño llamando a su padre muerto, es como eso, pero no logro hacer o decir algo más. No tengo adónde ir, no sé qué hacer. Justo lo único que me aferraba a la vida… ya se ha ido. No tengo otra _salida_!!! Por qué esto me ocurre a mí??

Una lágrima se me escapa a un costado, y es extraño. Me cuesta mucho llorar, también me cuesta sonreír, pero tenía que ser Momoshiro el que me sacara ambas cosas de tal forma como solo él podría. Él era único, tan especial y se había muerto. Yo debería estar en su lugar y esto le ocurría a él??!! Por qué?? Por qué Momoshiro y no yo??!!

--_Momo…_ - me acerco más a su rostro y rozo sus labios con los míos – _momo… yo…_

Y todo se oscurece en un santiamén y vuelve a aclarar para mí. Detengo mis pasos y es otro escenario el que ahora ven mis ojos. Una solitaria calle se apreciaba, sin multitud, sin gente revoloteando. Todo sumido en silencio y paz.

Unos pasos acelerados se me acercan, intensos hasta quedar tras de mí.

--_Tienes hora, pequeño??_ – eso fue un susurro cercano.

Qué extraño!! Deja vu??

No le presto mayor atención sin embargo el sujeto parece acercarse más de lo debido, un escalofrío que proviene de la parte baja de la espalda me paraliza por completo y me tiene envuelto en una especie de llave. Qué me puede importar aquel sujeto en ese momento??!! Solo quiero estar junto a Momoshiro la mayor parte de tiempo que sea posible, antes de que la tierra lo consuma…

Aquel filoso cuchillo que tenía presionado contra mi columna poco me importó y di un giro rápido. Luego de eso, algo raro me pasó…

Fue una extraña sensación, como si me saliera de mí, de mi cuerpo y estuviera viendo la escena desde fuera como un espectador, como un fantasma. Pude ver cómo, el que suponía que era yo, arrojaba el cuchillo a unos metros y el hombre me empuja. No sé cómo sé o explicar que ese chico era yo, pero así era. Ese soy yo y estoy allí tratando de escapar cuando el maldito tomó algo de un basural, algo como un bate y me golpea la cabeza, a lo que yo caí de inmediato…

No había podido recordar lo que sucedió aquella vez, no hasta ahora. Logro ver entonces, recordando todo en este instante que el hombre saca un revólver de su cintura. Eso sí podía recordarlo, aunque no claramente como aquí. El dolor agudo en mi cabeza vino a mí como si yo estuviera recibiendo la paliza nuevamente. Y volví a ver a ese tipo apuntando con el arma. No obstante, quien estaba en el suelo ya no era yo, sino Momoshiro.

No se supone que el accidente lo había tenido yo?? Qué hace momo allí??!! Párate, haz algo!!! Trato de acercarme para golpear al sujeto armado y lo traspaso como si nada. Qué era eso??!! Miro a momo de lo más angustiado. Ya no entiendo nada!!! Trato de hacerlo reaccionar, trato de apartar al sujeto y no logro nada!! Y la mirada de miedo en los ojos de momo se quedaron en mí justo y cuando la pistola se disparó.

--_Momoshiro!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Su respiración agitada se dejaba entrever. El sudor en su frente y el terror en su semblante eran perceptibles a distancia. Removió un instante las suaves sábanas, recorrió un par de veces con la vista aquella habitación y solo después de todo ese trance y ese inventario logró volver en sí y recostarse sobre su confortable cama._

_Todo había sido un sueño. Desde el Banco hasta las últimas extrañezas. Todo una maldita pesadilla!! _

_El chico de ojos gatunos no había hablado esa tarde con su "amigo". Prefirió separarse del más alto luego del show en el aeropuerto y dirigir sus pasos y los del otro hasta su apartamento. Le mostró lo que debía y entonces se encerró en su habitación y se dispuso a quedarse allí el tiempo que fuese necesario, que había sido todo el día. Ya por la tarde, sin comer algo en absoluto solo para no encontrarse con el mayor, prefirió dormir._

_Algo inquieto se levantó apresurado hasta la sala. Desde allí pudo apreciar a su ex compañero de equipo dormir plácida y sonoramente. Su rostro pálido, su mandíbula tensa aún y gotas de sudor helado seguían impregnados en su cuerpo. Nada había sido real, no había de qué preocuparse. _

Todo fue una tonta pesadilla…

Me acerco, mucho más y casi puedo sentir su respiración conmigo. Todo fue una pesadilla y momo está vivo…

_El ojiámbar se separó entonces, tomó distancia del sillón en donde se encontraba el otro y se quedó a dormir en otro de los sillones que allí había, aunque tuvo que permanecer sentado para ello. Pero eso poco le importó ya que sus músculos se relajaron en cuanto pudo cerciorarse con sus sentidos de que Momoshiro se encontraba a salvo._

_El ojos violeta despertó perezosamente a la mañana. Algo lo había incomodado y eran los destellos de la luz naciente colándose por la ventana aquella molestia._

--_Hhaaaarrgg!!! Qué sueño!!_

Por qué tiene que salir el sol tan temprano??!! Quiero dormir!!! Voy a cerrar esas persianas. Quiero seguir durmiendo!!!

Mm?? Ryoma… se quedó dormido en un sillón??

_--Ryoma!! Despierta!! Cómo dormiste anoche aquí?? Vas a pescar un resfriado!! Además de un dolor de cuello en esa postura!! Vamos!!_

Qué hace Ryoma aquí?? Ayer ni lo vi y ahora… se ve muy lindo durmiendo así!!

Ja! Ya no puedo ocultar mi gusto por Ryoma, es tan notorio!! Bueno, no es que quiera hacerlo. Ya viví en carne propia el perderlo, yo no sé cuándo eso podría suceder y es por eso que no lo voy a dejar, debo convencerlo de que volvamos a Japón!!

No pudimos hablar luego del beso que le di cuando llegué, me evitó todo el camino hasta su apartamento y luego acá, cuando entró a su habitación y no lo vi más. Al menos, no me reprochó lo que hice, es un avance...

Yo sé que le agradó, aunque sé también que está molesto por lo que sucedió allá. Tengo que decirle la verdad!! Esto se debe solucionar ya!!

--_Ryoma!!_

Sin pensarlo, eso ya no es novedad en mí, lo beso. Se siente tan exquisito besarlo por la mañana que me quedaría allí si él no se despertara. Pero, se está despertando…

…Siento algo cálido en mis labios. No sé lo que es pero se siente tan bien. Abro mis ojos y veo el rostro de momo sobre mí, besándome!! Qué embriagante me resulta esto!!

--_Momo!!_ – lo separo de mí.

--_Ryoma, Buendía. Tenemos que hablar._

_--Sobre qué??_

_--Ryoma, lo que tú viste… con mamushi… eso no fue así!!_

_--…_

_--En verdad!! Debes creerme. Recuerdas cuando fue la fiesta y…_

_--Momo…_

_--Ese día yo no…!!_

_--Momoshiro…_

_--Ni siquiera me gusta esa serpiente…!!_

_--Momo…!!_

_--Yo no sería capaz de…!!_

_--Momoshiro!!_

_--Ryoma??_

_--Sé lo que sucedió. _

Ryoma me mira de forma seria. Mmmm, no creo que sepa en verdad cómo fue todo. Debo explicárselo ahora.

--_Una hora después de que me dejaras el mensaje, Ryuzaki-chan me llamó. Me contó lo sucedido y… ya. Además, no me debes explicaciones. Nosotros… nosotros solo… - _desvió la mirada y se sonrojó.

--_Solo… amigos?? Ryoma, por favor!! Ya te lo dije cuando llegué!! Nosotros no podemos ser amigos ya!! Yo vine a buscarte, así sea a la fuerza. Tienes que regresar a Japón, conmigo. Yo… te necesito_ - No aguanté el decírselo. Estaba como ahogado!!

--_Ryuzaki-chan dijo que ya había hablado contigo_ – cambió de tema rápidamente. Por qué no puede enfrentar el "nosotros"??

--_Sakuno-chan está arrepentida, lloró mucho cuando la vi._

_--Dudo que esté arrepentida. Esa niña está enferma._

_--Ryoma, no seas así. Ella solo lo hizo porque… bueno… - _por qué dudo en decirle que Sakuno lo ama, si eso es más que evidente!! Pero… creo que me da cierto recelo – _porque ella te ama –_ me costó admitirlo.

--_A eso no se le puede llamar amor!!_

_--Uno hace muchas cosas tontas… por… la persona que uno quiere._

Momoshiro otra vez trata de llevarme al tema que quiero evitar…

--_Pero no de esa forma. Además… da lo mismo en tu caso_ – me doy media vuelta – _tú estás soltero pero Kaoru…_

_--La serpiente tiene novia??!!_

_--Por qué piensas de inmediato que es una chica??_

_--Bueno porque es…_ - es lo normal. Por qué no lo dijo?? Es la verdad…

--_Sería lógico, pero no – "_lógico" es menos duro que decir "normal".

_--No me digas que con Sadaharu??_ – se impresionó demasiado.

--_No._

_--Uf, jaja, por un momento me apiadé de él._

_--Creo que con alguien de Fudomine. No sé muy bien. Sabes que no me gustan esos asuntos. Solo te cuento lo que Ryuzaki-chan me dijo._

_--Qué??!! De Fudomine??? No será Tachibana???!!!_

_--No lo sé, momo…_

_--No, no pude ser él, además… Espera… noooo!!! No puede ser Kamio!!!!! Él es muy simpático, hemos charlado bastante, él no!!! Pobre Akira!!!_

_--Momoshiro ya, dejemos los chismes!! _

De pronto estoy bastante enfadado y no sé bien por qué. Solo le comenté a Momoshiro aquello pero hace más alarde de lo que debiera!! Por qué el tema de Kaoru siempre lo lleva a actuar así de eufórico??!!

--_Momoshiro… te puedo preguntar algo??_

_--Sí Ryoma, lo que sea._

_--A ti…_ - ni siquiera sé por qué le voy a preguntar esta idiotez, pero una sensación de ira me invade y tengo que controlarla ya – _te gusta Kaidoh??_

_--Qué??!!!!!!!_ – me quedo helado. Cómo pregunta algo así?? Ryoma es inteligente, ya me conoce y debiera saber que detesto a esa serpiente con mi vida. Aunque no lo vea, el rencor es algo que se lleva – _claro que no, cómo crees!! Lo detesto!!! No sería capaz de involucrarme con él aunque me pagaran!! Ryoma, tú lo debes saber bien._

--_Si te lo pregunto, es porque dudo. No sé, me parece extraña tu actitud. Por qué simplemente no lo ignoras?_

_--Porque yo no soy como tú. Si alguien me desagrada, lo hago notar. No soy cínico. _

_--Entonces yo sí lo soy??_

_--Ryoma, no!! Tú eres distinto. No eres cínico, solo… más callado. No comentas mucho ese tipo de cosas. No como yo que las expulso de inmediato!!!_

_--Hn…_

_--Ahora, es mi turno de preguntar. Cuando… estuvimos juntos la otra noche… - _no puedo evitar rascarme la cabeza de nerviosismo al recordar aquello – _bueno, pude notar unas marcas en tus brazos… qué te has estado haciendo??_

Bingo, di en el clavo!! Ryoma se paralizó y ahora evita mirarme. Está nervioso. Supongo que no se esperaba esa pregunta ni yo tampoco esperaba hacerla pero, como lo recordé, mejor ahora que cuando olvide el asunto.

--_Nada, solo…_

_--No me mientas. Yo solo te quiero ayudar._

_--No necesito…_

_--Basta, Ryoma. Reconoce que sí necesitas ayuda_ – me acerco y levanto uno de sus brazos, dejando arrastrar por la gravedad la manga de su pijama. Pude ver algunos cortes profundos en su piel, tal vez hechos con una navaja.

--_No, no la necesito_ – me arrebata el brazo y se cruza de brazos.

Qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo, es un terco!!! No quiero que se siga haciendo daño, eso no me gusta. Por qué razón sufre, por qué no confía en mí??? Tengo que lograr que me diga algo. Aún recuerdo cuando en una oportunidad en que me encontré con Fuji-sempai y yo tenía un problema y no quise contarlo él lo descubrió de inmediato. "_Cuando una persona cruza sus extremidades es porque algo oculta y no lo quiere contar. Por eso se protege con los brazos, por ejemplo, como si fuese un escudo_". Y fue cierto. Ryoma ahora actúa de la misma forma y tengo que lograr romper esa barrera.

--_Por qué te haces daño??_

--… - sigue sin mirarme.

--_No ves que me aflige verte así?? _

_--No te lo he pedido._

_--Por qué sigues haciéndote el duro conmigo?? Vine hasta acá, con muuucho esfuerzo y solo por ti!!! Trato siempre de estar contigo, de hacerte sonreír, es que acaso no valoras eso??!!!_

_--Momo…_

Momo está resentido. No quise que pensara esas cosas pero… es tan difícil hablar!!! Cómo decirle lo mal que me siento, que pienso que estoy solo y que veo todo oscuro y no me importa nada ni nadie, ni siquiera yo y que llamo a alguien para que me ayude, desde mis pensamientos, desde mi interior pero nadie aparece y hasta he pensado en suicidarme porque _no veo una salida_, _no la encuentro_!!!! Cómo se lo puedo decir??!!!!!!!

--_Momoshiro, yo…_

_--Sabes, ya. No importa_ – me vuelve a sonreír, aunque algo fatigado – _no volverás a hacer eso._

_--Qué?_

_--No volverás a hacer ese tipo de estupidez._

_--Cómo lo sabes??_

_--Lo sé porque yo voy a estar contigo. No te dejaré ni a sol ni a sombra. Creíste que estabas solo??_ – me toma de los hombros – _pues te equivocaste, Echizen!! Momoshiro Takeshi llegó para ayudarte y no piensa recibir un "no" como respuesta._

--_Pero…_

_--Pero nada!! Yo voy a estar aquí, contigo para impedirlo. Además, no necesitarás hacerlo porque yo te haré taaaaaaaaaan feliz_ – me abraza – _y la pasaremos taaaaaaaaaaaan bien que no te sentirás deprimido, ni triste, ni solo y no necesitarás descargarte contigo usando una hoja de afeitar. Y si después de eso, aún así sientes deseos de hacer algo tonto, como eso de herirte porque lo es, solo debes hacer una cosa._

_--Cuál??_

_--Besarme _– me toma del rostro y me mira fijamente, ahora serio – _yo sabré entonces que tengo que abrazarte muuuucho y darte todo de mí para que no escapes. Sí??_

Estoy sin aliento. Momoshiro no puede haber dicho todo eso. Cómo sabe lo que siento o lo que puede pasar por mi cabeza? Cómo sabe cuanto anhelo un abrazo o cuánto quise que alguien me diera su apoyo de esta forma!!!

No puedo más y tomo su rostro para acercarlo a mí y besarlo fuertemente. Estoy hecho un mar de sensaciones. Me debato entre la alegría más plena por tenerlo acá y la emoción de saber que al fin sí puedo contar con alguien. De sentir su labios con los míos y no tener intención de separarme.

Es raro esto que ocurre entre los dos, es raro que me guste un chico y que sea correspondido, esta relación, sea lo que sea es rara. Pero qué importa ahora que todo sea tan raro si me hace sentir bien y… feliz?? Sí, porque solo con Momoshiro puedo estar así de tranquilo y en confort, sonreír de verdad.

Será posible que él sea la solución a mi problema?? A mi soledad?? La _salida_ de todo este embrollo que tengo en la cabeza??

Al fin nos separamos un momento, quedando su frente apoyada en la mía y respirando entrecortadamente.

--_Y ese beso… fue porque tenías ganas de hacer algo tonto??_

--_Ese beso fue porque… quise darte un beso._

Me siento enrojecer mucho pero no pienso despegar mi vista de momo en esta ocasión. Tuve deseos y lo besé. Ya… tengo que perder algo de pudor sino, lo perderé a él.

--_Esta noche tuve una pesadilla. Allí… tú morías._

_--Qué malo eres!! Ya me estás matando en tus sueños??_

_--Yo… me sentía muy mal por no haberte dicho nada._

_--Decirme qué??_

_--…Decirte... que yo..._

Una traba se me pega en la garganta y no me deja hablar!!! Tengo que decir algo, tengo que decir al fin algo de lo que siento!!! Me gustas, me atraes, te quiero, te… Debo decírselo, pero no me sale!!! En vez de eso lo vuelvo a besar. Por qué las acciones me salen mejor que las palabras???

_Y es allí cuando ambos jóvenes dejaron de pensar y le dieron cabida a las placenteras emociones que fluían._

_Se despojaron de sus prendas y sin buscar siquiera el regocijo de la cama, se apresuraron al sillón más cercano para desencadenar toda la pasión que tenían guardada._

Comienzo a besarlo desenfrenadamente, me tiene excitado. Logro recostar a Ryoma sobre el sofá y beso su cuello y su pecho. Esto es mejor que la primera noche!! Ahora la luz ilumina toda la habitación y puedo verlo completamente, sin que la oscuridad de la noche sea un impedimento para apreciar su cuerpo que me enciende mucho más.

Comienzo a lamer su blanco y apretado abdomen y a succionarlo de vez en cuando, apretando con mis dientes. Ryoma suelta pequeños gemidos que me provocan más placer y me refuerzan lo que debo hacer.

Bajo lentamente por su sendero hasta llegar a la parte que más lo enloquece. Justo allí suelta un respingo al sentir mi respiración en su entrepierna.

Me adelanto a lamer sutilmente el extremo más agudo de su miembro y puedo oír la eficacia de aquello y el estremecimiento que le provocó. Me gusta sentirlo así, no me voy a detener. Mi lengua comienza a jugar a lo largo y a lo ancho. Desde la punta hasta la base, introduciéndolo en mi boca y dándole un choque de electricidad a su cuerpo con cada malabar que hago desde acá. Lo lamo, lo succiono, me retiro y mi mano comienza a masturbarlo, haciendo que a cada segundo él se tense más y repita mi nombre de una manera indescriptible.

Está algo agitado y sus gatunos ojos que me fascinan están algo entrecerrados, como cuando se acaricia a un gatito y este ronronea, solo que mi gatito está gimiendo de forma sexy y hace que me estimule más.

Ryoma se da vuelta rápidamente y es él quien queda sobre mí. Está agitado, sonrojado y algo desesperado. Es un verdadero gatito que le gusta ser consentido… y como empieza a devorarme el cuello con su boca, mmnn… creo que no voy a protestar…

_El de ojos violetas quería sentir más de su acompañante. Este a su vez lo besaba sin cansancio, sin aburrirse de pasar una y otra vez por su pecho bien formado, acariciar sus pezones, lamerlos y sentirlo gemir._

Ya no creo poder aguantar mucho más… Tengo que penetrarlo.

Deslizo mi mano por sus bien formados glúteos y, demonios!! Hay alguna parte del cuerpo de momo que no me guste?? Bien, eso después ahora, busco su entrada para prepararlo. Que sea más bajo que él no quiere decir que NO pueda tener el CONTROL de la situación, las cosas se hacen a MÍ modo.

Mojo mis dedos en mi boca y luego introduzco el primero en él. Es doloroso al principio, pero ya se le pasa y así introduzco el segundo y luego el tercero. Lo beso, no me canso!! Momo me tiene demasiado excitado!! Me gusta poder ver su cuerpo desnudo y frente a mí, es más que estimulante!! Lo beso una última vez y él se da la vuelta.

Y al fin, entro en él.

Espero unos segundos hasta que me da la señal de que puedo continuar y comienzo con el vaivén. Mi pecho descansa sobre su espalda y mi mano entrelaza la suya con los dedos, apretándonos fuerte. Lo embisto una y otra vez. Más fuerte, más rápido. La estrechez en momo es increíble!!!

Sé que se me escapan algunas cosas de la boca, no sé lo que digo pero debo de sentirlo. Es increíble cómo todo lo que no puedo decirle cuando hablamos de forma seria sale de mi boca fluido cuando estamos en esta situación. Él también me dice cosas y mi temperatura se eleva más. Siento mi cuerpo arder y no lo puedo parar, ya estoy con desenfreno!!!

Beso y muerdo su cuello. Nuestros gemidos se acompasan, nuestros gritos. Dentro y fuera… hnnn, demasiado bueno!!! Y… me quedo en blanco…

Estoy exhausto y ya acabé en su interior y él sobre el sillón. No hizo falta ponerse de acuerdo o esperar, ambos culminamos juntos, en la misma fracción de segundo.

Momoshiro me abraza y yo le correspondo. Lo beso y me apoyo en él. Se siente tan cálido el estar así.

Me mira sonriente, aunque cansado y dice _"no estuvo mal!!"_.

_--Hn…_

_--Estuvo genial!!!_

--_Ahá…_ - aún no repongo mi respiración.

--_Ryoma…_

_--Hn??_

_--Qué va a pasar ahora??_

_--No lo sé._

_--Qué pasará en adelante??_

_--No lo sé. Sabes que no me gusta pensar en el mañana cuando ni siquiera ha terminado hoy._

_--Y por qué??_

_--Porque… creo que… tengo miedo a ilusionarme con algo, o a no estar allí para poder ver lo que sucederá._

_--Pero…_

_--Pero… creo que puedo hacer un esfuerzo, solo por ser tú y…_

Por primera vez creo poder ser capaz de proyectarme un poco. No me gusta andar en las nubes y soñar cosas que puede que sucedan jamás. Pero Momoshiro ha abierto mi pensamiento, me ha devuelto la esperanza y siento ganas de creer en él y en lo que pudiera pasar.

Sí, por qué no?? Por qué ser tan amargado y pesimista?? Por qué no pensar, o jugar a pensar que sí podría tener una vida normal, dentro de todo y obviando cierta circunstancia que para el mundo es anti natura, pero que me mantiene en confort??

Me gusta estar con momo y me siento yo. Algo más puede importar?? Hn, no, creo que no. Es por eso que he actuado muchas veces mal y me he deprimido. Ahora, tengo que pensar un poco en mí y dejar lo demás… al azar?? Al destino?? No creo en ninguna de las dos. Pero al menos, no me preocupa y no quiero hacerlo.

--_Y qué??_

_--Qué cosa??_

_--Me ibas a decir algo._

_--Hn. Creo que lo olvidé. Pero sabes, hay algo que tengo que contarte. Creo que… ya no tengo tanto miedo a lo que viene._

_--Así se habla!! Por qué habría de temer?? Hay que mirar hacia delante!!_ – me abraza fuerte – _entonces…_

--_Entonces…_ - lo beso.

--_Ryoma??_

_--Hn??_

_--Te había dicho que te amo??_

_--Creo que sí._

_--Ahh. Bueno, entonces lo digo otra vez. Te amo_ – y me besa sutilmente.

--_Yo…_

También?? Yo… te quiero?? Tengo que lograr decir algo!!! Momo me mira como demandando respuesta y yo no sé qué decirle.

--_Yo… también…_

_Ambos se besaron intensamente. Aunque el peliverde no logró decirle exactamente lo que sentía, pudo responder un "también" que para el otro significó un mundo._

_Lo que viene en adelante no se sabe pero, mientras vivieron el día a día en todo su esplendor, puedo decir que fueron muy felices… quién sabe si por un día o para siempre, pero al menos, lo fueron por algún momento._

_**Último capítulo**__, lo que no implica que sea el fin de esta historia…_

_A lo que pueda seguir,_

_Solo imaginen…_

_/////-----/////-----/////-----/////-----/////-----/////-----/////-----/////-----/////-----/////-----/////-----/////-----/////-----/////_

_-----/////-----/////-----/////-----/////-----/////-----/////-----/////-----/////-----/////-----/////-----/////-----/////-----/////-----_

_¬¬UU me quedé sin comentarios. No soy buena para concluir con una historia. Hubiese preferido dejarla en el cap. anterior pero, tenía que terminarla, NO me gustó como quedó este… _

_Como dije al final, es el último cap pero no el fin. Para mí, el fin es acabar con la historia y allí no sigue más, por eso puse "último cap.", porque la historia continúa aunque yo no la escriba. Deja en qué pensar a quién la lee. Cuántas cosas más podrían pasar?? Muchas!! Y esa libertad de pensamiento es la que me gusta y se las dejo a Ustedes._

_Soy tan "especial" ¬¬UU _

_A parte de eso, el estar matando en cada cap. a un personaje, aunque no fuera de verdad XP lo siento, pero le da emoción!! Y eso que cuando terminé de escribir la parte del accidente de momoshiro me quedé meditando. "Y si lo dejara muerto de verdad??" Síp, lo pensé, pero luego pensé en que no podía ser tan mala como para eso, aunque este fic está como "tragedy", no hubiese sido malo._

_También está lo que me reclamó mi hermana… "eres FOME en tus fics, por qué no contestas los reviews de la gente que te deja comentarios!!" Y creo que tiene razón, lástima que para este fic no alcancé sino hasta el final._

_Es el chap. más largo pero por el motivo de ser el último, y también por eso escribo tanto ¬¬_

_Tiene un poco de todo, desde la intriga del primer cap de no saber lo que pasa al comienzo, en los sueños de Ryoma, las conversaciones y el aclarar cosas del cap. 6 pasado, la angustia del cap. 3 por haber perdido al otro, un poco de la melancolía de Ryoma que se vio en el cap 5 y al fin, demostrarse lo que se querían, algo del 4, creo. También salió un poquito "romántico-cursi", creo yo, pero era necesario si se iban a juntar. Aunque traté de no hacerlo demasiado cursi, eso me asfixia XP_

_Mmmm, aunque tenía intenciones de hacer un lemon, me salió más bien lime. Siempre que trato de escribir uno me sale muy sutil, no sé si para bien o no. Sé que es raro también porque están acostumbradas a ver a Ryoma de uke, pero yo lo prefiero así. Creo que él de todas formas tomaría el "control" en la relación, por su personalidad tan peculiar 3_

_Bueno, por lo tan especial que soy es que como ya habré comentado, entrelazo con algo, de una u otra forma mis fics. Así, el chap.1 de Aporía se puede ver en "Ni ángel ni diablo" como el cuarto, claro que lo que allí ocurre es diferente. También fue lo mismo con el accidente que tuvo momo en este chap, uno similar tuvo una niña en "Sol de guerra", y también allí se salvaba un bebé, aunque allá le puse más Angst. X3_

_Ahora, para las fans de la goleen pair, comencé con otro fic, "Irreal". Es más liviano que lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir pero, lo narra Eiji, por eso resulta más simpático._

_Por último, agradecer a quienes depositan un poco de su tiempo en leer este fic, aunque no hayan escrito, se los agradezco igual. No sé lo que les habrá parecido en general, pero ya es gratificante que lo lean._

_Y a quienes me escribieron…_

_**Dark nine: Gracias por los halagos y el apoyo. Ayudaron a que actualizara pronto. Y como les gusta tanto esta pareja (al menos, a una de ustedes) y me simpatizan, este fic va dedicado a ustedes!!**_

_**Acqua-chan: Amiga!! Gracias por todo!! Traté de que no se viera malévola Sakuno. See you!!**_

_**Kiuko: Ya koala, aquí terminó el fic. Espero que te haya gustado. XP besos. "la polla".**_

_Gracias por el apoyo!!! Por darme a conocer sus opiniones y todo. No sé si les guste este "intento de final", pero ya está. Entiendan que es el primero que hago ¬.¬UUU Por ustedes me animaba a continuar y actualizar sino, dejo botada la historia ahí._

_Aporía: Sin salida__. El pequeño se encontraba algo depre, por eso el título. Estoy emocionada y algo triste, nunca había terminado un fic y me entristece la idea de no escribir más de esta historia. Y pensar que el título se me ocurrió hace dos años!! Gracias a mi profesora de filosofía, Denisse Musiet por nombrar aquella palabra que de inmediato me sirvió de inspiración!!_

_Pero bueno, sin latear más y agradecida por la acogida de este fic, se despide su autora de pocas palabras que ya se alargó en los comentarios…_

_---------_

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

_---------------_


End file.
